Eclipse
by Hey Tay
Summary: Complete. Long ago, It ruled Their lives. Secrets follow Sakura as she starts college. She's a witch, her brother's a vampire, and secrets overflow. Why does a prophecy keep Them in the dark? SakuSasu. T for violence
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Standard, I do not own.**

Talking

_Thoughts_

* * *

Over a hundred years ago an ancient prophecy was made.

_When the bringer of day_

_and the bringer of night_

_meet together in the sky_

_a kinder will be born._

_With this kinder a war will start_

_over who will rule the world._

_With two, of race and power,_

_will the outcome rest._

The prophecy was examined thousands of times, over and over again, but no one could find out what it meant; that is, except for the line that foretold a great war was coming. It was a definite that the war would be between the top two races, the vampires and the witches, since the humans were too oblivious of their existence to even be considered a contender. Over the years, each side strengthened their forces, inventing anything that would give them an advantage over the other, and waited for the day.

While preparations were going on Setsuna and Kaito fell in love, the former being the leader of the most powerful clan of witches and warlocks and the latter being the leader of the most powerful vampire clan. Through much secrecy and sharply executed tactics they were able to hide their love from the critical eyes of the supernatural world. With help from less than a handful of personal friends they were able to marry with no suspicion.

Soon, they gave birth to a son. They were not concerned with what race he was; they were just elated that he was alive as such a child from a witch and a vampire was ever heard of. He had his father's shining silver hair and icy blue eyes; and his father's vampirism. He would stay in secret with his godfather, a vampire and Kaito's best man and best friend, so no one know of him.

Two years later they gave birth to a baby girl; she had glowing emerald green eyes like her mother and a mix from her parents' red and silver hair, a shimmering cherry blossom pink color. Not long after the birth they were advised that rumor was being spread about about their marriage. Denying it was no use in dousing the rapidly growing tension between the two races. Half a month after she was born the war broke out, the prophecy was taking place right before their eyes. To keep their children alive and safe they were left with no other choice.

They brought their children to Setsuna's loyal and trustworthy friend and advisor, Tsunade, to hide and take care of them. They left them with their most priced possessions; to their son, a sterling silver katana imbedded with diamond dust and magic and to their daughter, a simple leather string necklace with a jagged crystal pendant on it. Last farewells and love were given to the soon-to-be orphaned children; from the very beginning they knew they never to see their children grow.

The star-crossed lovers fought against their attackers with each and everything they had. Fighting in perfect harmony, they killed as many as they could. Hundreds of lifeless bodies surrounded them as time passed but there was only so much they could take on. They were killed together by their own kind and burned in the same fire together by their own kind. Unexpectedly, and also cynically, after much effort and many deaths on their side the ones that lead the attack turned the war into a genocide of both clans. No one knew about the children except for Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kaito's trusted advisor, and Fugaku Uchiha, the son's godfather, and his wife and two sons. While living in secret, a new prophecy was discovered.

_On the night of when_

_the kinder comes of age,_

_the bringer of day and_

_the bringer of night will meet again._

_The kinder will have the power of two,_

_the power to stop wars and bring peace,_

_but only if a cold dead beat_

_can love the kinder back._

This was the story of my people… the story of my parents.

My brother's name is Daisuke Kaito Haruno.

My name is Sakura Setsuna Haruno.

He is twenty years old.

I am seventeen years old.

He is a vampire.

I am a witch.

And we're going to college.

* * *

The campus was extremely large and spacious. The buildings were made of an aged red brick that had ivy growing up its sides, the railings were made of old wood and others made of newly polished metal, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. This is the most perfect day of my life ever!

"Look at that Dai-chan!" I said pointing at what appeared to be a student store, what with people going in and coming out with new things. People roamed the campus freely and leisurely. Some sat on the lawns in large groups, a handful could be seen reading some form of text in the shade of the tall trees, and a few were moving around on skateboards or bikes. Loud shouting and what sounded like grunts could be heard off in the near distance, making one think that some sort of practices were being held.

"It's just a store Saki, nothing important." He replied back in a sour tone; he observed as a man in baggy black clothes and a few facial piercings strode past him and as a long haired brunette with a very revealing top winked at him from afar. He just grimaced at both and kept moving.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and shook my head at my brother. "Why are you in such a sour mood?"

"I'm in a sour mood, as you put it, because of all the people staring at us." He started glaring at people then. The guys hurriedly looked away and scrambled for something to do while the girls that were gawking just swooned at his cold attitude.

"Of course they are! It's not every day you see a guy with a katana on his back and a girl with pink hair." I told him, trying to get him to calm down. "Besides, it's not like they can hurt us."

"Whatever." It worked. We walked around the campus lost for a while. We finally decided to stop at the student store that we had passed earlier and ask for directions. It was a nice little shop. The décor was designed to feel more like a coffee house as some sat inside on their laptops using the free wifi. Everything was decorated in red, browns, and greens to fit the universities colors. As soon as we entered everyone's head turned towards us and we just stood there sheepishly; well I did. Daisuke walked straight up to the clerk that was working, a tall man that looked to be about twenty-one. The employee was turned around busy reading what looked to be a magazine of some kind. Daisuke grunted loudly, the almost caveman he was, to get his attention. When the man turned around he almost gave himself whiplash. "Ah! Sheesh man; you don't have to scare people half-to-death. Now, how may I…" The young man sort of trailed off as he took in my brother's appearance. Even though he came off as an uninviting person he is still a vampire. He can't help that his body gives off a pheromone that attracts humans, no matter what gender.

Daisuke let out an exasperated breath as the man had stopped talking altogether after seeing him. "Ahem."

"Y-yeah! C-ca-can I help you?" The young man dropped his magazine on the counter as he gave my brother his undivided attention. As my brother was about to tell him what we can in for I noticed that the magazine was a swimsuit issue of Sports Illustrated. Seeing the page he had been looking at a smile broke across my face. I jumped from behind my brother and bounced to the counter and picked up the magazine. "Dai-chan! Look, its Mei-chan!" I shoved the article in his face only for him to cringe at the picture of Tsunade's best friend and gambling buddy. He shoved it back on the counter only to glare at the man that was now staring at me. I tilted my head at him, not knowing why he was so intensely staring. _Ah! So this is what Tsunade meant when she said that witches give off a 'glow' that enchants humans._ Shrugging it off, I smiled at him and asked for a map of the campus. Stammering, blushing, and stumbling over himself like a like a little kid over his first crush he got one for us one immediately. When I tried to pay for it he said that it was on the house. "Oh how nice, thank you!" I started to walk away when I noticed Daisuke wasn't following. I turned to see his hand inching toward his katana and the clerk having a hard time on which of us to stare at. "Dai-chan! Let's goooo! And stop reaching for your sword!"

We walked up to the main building, Daisuke had to take the map from me since I suck at directions, and up the stone steps. It was a nicely aged looking building with ivy climbing up all five stories and dark wood doors. We walked through the double doors and into the open reception area. It was more of a lounge for students that wanted to just hang out inside. After looking at the directory of the building, we went up to the fifth floor; the first four held two floors of teacher offices, a floor of study halls, and a floor that was purely for storage. The elevator opened to an open space with a single seating area and the only person in the room was a woman behind a desk. We walked over to her and stood waiting until we figured out that she hadn't noticed us yet.

"Uh, hello?" I greeted. She looked up at us with wide black orbs, her black hair swaying a bit.

"Oh, you scared me! I'm Shizune, how may I help you?" She asked with a smile after recovering her breath.

"We're here to see Tsunade about enrollment." I said with a smile of my own.

"Take the door to your right and go to all the way down the hall." She said pointing to said mahogany door just to the side of her desk.

"Okay…" Then my curiosity was peaked when I looked to the left and saw an identical door and another elevator. "But, if you will excuse me for asking, where does the other door and elevator lead?" I said pointing to them.

Shizune paused for a second and seemed to access us. "Oh you're excused. That one leads to the other dean's office."

"The other dean?" My brother asked, speaking for the first time since we walked in.

"Yes, this school has two deans." She cocked an eyebrow at us, probably wondering why we were asking so many questions. And why the silver haired young man with a katana strapped to his back seemed to be making himself intimidating.

I nudged him in the ribs and approached her with a smile, to which she returned. "I'm sorry about him. Do you know why there are two?" I asked. Her smile disappeared soon after.

"That depends on who's asking." Then we understood immediately. I backed away from her desk and glanced at my brother who was already looking at me. With a nod of his head for confirmation, I looked at her cup of pencils behind her desk and snapped my fingers. After glowing for a second, the pencils fell on the desk while the cup appeared in my brother's hand. She looked at us, little to no surprise in her features but her face did soften.

"I figured you were a witch… This school is not just for our kind and humans. We also teach _them_." She whispered as if they could hear her. She just didn't know that one was standing right in front of her. "We are the only school of our kind and we hope to bring peace between us." We looked at each other again. Now we understand why Tsunade wanted us to come here for schooling. It was the only place where we could be normal and stay together. We nodded our heads then walked towards the door.

"My cup." She said returning to her work. The cup disappearing out of Daisuke's hand right after she spoke. I just stared at her, my hand in mid-air ready to snap. She did it without even snapping or looking at it! I had been practicing and training since I was able to form a proper sentence but I still couldn't get past basic conjuring techniques. I guess Tsunade was right when she said that it took lot of practice and time to advance. The phone rang and she picked it up. "Good morning. Konoha University, how may I help you?" she said while winking at me.

We walked through the door and had to walk down a narrow hallway lined with pictures of the school over the years on the walls. We opened the big wooden doors at the end to a large office. There were bookcases filled to the top with books on either wall. The wall opposite of the door had a huge window in it, letting light shine on the couch, chairs and desk in the room. Sleeping on the desk was Tsunade herself. Her blonde hair in its usual pigtails, her over-sized chest rising up and down as she breathed, and her amber eyes hidden behind her eyelids as drool dripped from her mouth on to her desk.

I walked over to her and saw Tonton wake up sleepily from under the desk. I crouched down and picked her up, cradling her in my arms. I looked back at my sensei when an evil idea formed in my head. I licked my finger and brought it close to her ear, I was almost there when… "Don't even think about it."

I jumped back with surprise and dropped Tonton. I reached out for her, worried for her safety but she just floated back to the ground on a cloud. _Damn magic pig_.

"How are you Sakura? Daisuke?" Tsunade addressed us as if nothing happened. I sat down next to my brother on the sofa and got comfortable.

"We've been worst." He said nonchalantly while I shrugged. Tonton strutted back over to me and jumped into my lap. Not being able to stay mad at the big cutie I started scratching behind her ears.

"Good. So what are you two doing here?" She yawned afterwards and stretched out her muscles.

"Did you seriously forget?" I asked, bewildered that she would forget that she had summoned us here herself.

She bent over and grabbed something from beneath her desk. Straightening, she came up with a bottle of sake and a glass. We both sighed at her constant drinking antics. "No, I didn't forget. I'm just asking why you came to me. Your stuff is in your dorm rooms already."

"Oh, okay; but actually I have a question of two I want to ask you." Daisuke said looking her in the eye. "Or three or four or ten." I muttered under my breath but I think he heard me. Considering the elbow I got in my side I think that was a yes.

"Why didn't you tell us you taught humans, witches, _and_ vampires here? Who is the other dean? How are you able to do this? Do the humans know? Where will we be staying?" He paused to take a breath and Tsunade took the opportunity.

"To answer your questions in order and then some. Firstly, I didn't tell you two because I thought you would have thought it was too dangerous for Sakura." _Humph, why does he keep thinking I need protection?_ "Secondly, the other dean is Jiraiya so you don't have to worry about anything." _Ugh, why that pervert?_ "Thirdly, I convinced the council that to prevent another war we should try to unite the races together, starting with the youth. Fourthly, No the humans do not know that we are here.

"And to answer your last question, the witches and vampires stay in a dormitory of their own far enough away from the campus to prevent anything from happening, even though they signed a contract. There has been no disturbances all year so far and I am very proud of that. You will be staying with the vampires down the hall from the witches, where Sakura will be. Now go you two, I'm sure you have people waiting for you."

I got up and left with my brother following beside me. Waving bye to Shizune, we got in the elevator and waited inside for it to take us to bottom. When we got to the first floor the doors opened to a different place. "Uh, did we take the wrong elevator…?" Before us was not the lounge area like we thought. In front of us was a large building in a forest, the school heard in the distance. It was a modern mansion with floor-to-ceiling windows, a large gate/wall surrounding it and a plush garden. We walked up to the front door, the elevator dinging behind us; when we turned to look it was just a normal fence door. I pushed the doorbell but no one came and seeing as the door was unlocked we just walked in.

Everything was either white or black in color. After walking through the entryway we came upon a dining room that looked unused. The living room was to the right after that room; it had a big screen TV, a comfy looking big black couch with matching love seat and one-seater, a white coffee table was also in front of the couch. As we made our way to the stairs we noticed that the kitchen was to the left but we couldn't see inside without having to turn the corner. We walked up the grand staircase and saw two handwritten signs on the wall. One, with 'Vampires' written in standard black ink, had different names written on it and pointed to the left. The other, with 'Witches' written in colorful ink, also had different names written on it but pointed to the right. Each sign had four names on the paper. I looked at my brother with a sad expression, to which he scoffed at, and told him I would see him later. He ignored me and walked away. _Ungrateful older annoying brother!_ I moved down the hall to the right, not bothering to look back and only worry about what was ahead of me.

* * *

**And that was an edit. I like it **_**so**_** much better now without all those mistakes I made when I was younger; but I guess I'm just forcing myself to be motivated now though lol. Oh! And I changed the ages! Ages: 18 (90)- Sakura (soon to be), Naruto, Hinata and Shikamaru; 19 (95)- Ino, Sasuke, and Neji; 20 (100)- Tenten, Daisuke and Kinako. I like this age group better for the theme, setting, and story altogether.**

**Still tell a friend about this story! Even if it is completed!**

**Later, Tay.**


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is the next chappie!

Tobi: -just finish reading the 1st chapter- Tobi thinks it's good!

Umm Tobi what are you doing here?

Tobi: Tobi is co-host!

I thought that was just for… never mind.

Tobi: Chen does not own Naruto, just her OC's. Do I get a point?

That's only for Fast lane.

* * *

I walked down the hall 'til I found stairs going up. _Why are their stairs when the hall keeps going?_ The hall looked like it kept going but it was hard to tell because there were no lights on. _Stairs of the unknown or hall of darkness? I'll pick the stairs of the unknown._ The stairs sort of spiraled against the wall until I got to the next floor. I looked to my right, which would be the left side of the house, and saw a room that looked to be the game room with a movie theater attached. To my left was a hall that had a door at the end, under the door was a light so I went that way. When I opened the door I greeted by loud noise that died down once I walked in. I was too astonished by what I saw to take in the people in the room.

This was a bedroom but no ordinary bedroom, it was made of two floors with a hole in the middle of the floor to see the downstairs part. On the top floor, since that's all I can see right now, was three rooms but they were joined together because there was no separating walls. Each room had its own style and color scheme. _Is that… it is!_ I looked straight across the gap and saw a pink/green room with all my stuff there. The bed was made of silver coated iron like the other beds but with a flowery pink comforter with green sheets and pink/green pillows. I whistled and my pink and green broom, which was lying on my bed, came over to me. I met it at the edge and sat on it as it took me to the middle of the room so I could see it all. There were three more rooms on the bottom, one bedroom on each side and an open bathroom in the middle. It had five mirrors and five sinks, a shower, a bathtub, and two closed off toilets. I was so amazed by it all I didn't hear the voice calling me 'til it was right by my ear.

"Sakura!" I looked next to me and saw Ino, my best friend since like ever, leaning off her broom and on to mine making me unstable.

"Ino can you please get off? I'm about to lose control with all your weight."

"What not even a 'Hi how have you been' and I'm not fat!" She still didn't get off.

"Once you get off I will." She got off and sat back on her purple and yellow broom.

"Okay now I can say hi. Hi!" I said with a goofy grin.

"Haha. It's nice to see you finally joined us forehead." Once she said this I realized all the other people up there with us. To my right sat Tenten on her brown and green broom smiling. Hinata, on her different shades of blue broom, floated in front of me with a timid smile. Next to Ino was a new face to me with a black and white broom. She came over to me and put her hand out for me to shake.

"Hey. I'm Kinako Mitarashi, I've heard a lot about you." She said with a warming smile. Her purple hair was in a long braid and she had brown eyes.

I smiled back and shook her hand. "Sakura Haruno. Of course you have." I looked at Ino with a glare.

"What? I had to tell somebody about your crazy adventures." She defended.

"Speaking of crazy, why are you here? Shouldn't you be at your family's school?"

"Please do not speak of that place. My uncle was begging me to go with him in the fall."

"I'm sure they have a lot nice young wizards there." Hinata said in her shy voice.

"That's what he said! Why should I go there when I'm going to be 'head mistress' one day anyway?!"

"But the name fits you so well Pig." I said trying to hold back a laugh. Tenten couldn't help but add "Yeah it is Hogw-"

"Don't say that name!" Ino cut her off and I couldn't hold my laughter in anymore, which caused everybody else to laugh.

"Now that that's over with let's let Sakura in on how it's done here." Kinako said with somewhat authority. The other's sobered up and went to sit on the upstair beds. I did the same but I was clueless.

"How what's done?" I asked looking over at Hinata. Our, Ino, Hinata and I, rooms were on the top floor while Tenten and Kinako rooms were below Hinata and me.

"Well when we first came here we set rules, between us and them." She said and gestured towards the other side of the house. "Oh." was all I said thinking about my brother.

"We don't have that many rules but they address serious topics." Kinako said as she sat on Hinata's bed and Tenten sat on Ino's, all of them looking at me. _She must be like the den mother here with so much authority. I wonder how old she is._

"Umm I have a question before we begin." I looked at her. She nodded for me to go on. "How old are you if you don't mind me asking?"

Kinako didn't looked offended at all, instead she laughed. "Well that depends, are you asking in human years or in supernatural years?

I looked at her odd. "Isn't that the same?" Everyone started laughing at me. "What?" Ino looked at me with an apologetic face.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I forgot this is your first time actually coming to a human school in the human world." She sobered down enough to explain. "You see we, Witches and Vampires, age differently then humans. It takes a human one year to age but it takes us five."

"Yeah so if you were sixty in our years you would be 300 in human years." Tenten said as if to dumb it down for me, which I needed.

"To answer I'm 18 in our years." Kinako said with a triumphant smile at being the oldest.

"That makes you 90 in human year's granny." Ino said giving Tenten a high five. A pillow hit them both in the face. "Hay!" they both yelled at the same time while Hinata and I giggled.

"Hay is for horses." Kinako said with a smile putting horse tails behind them. The tails swished around as if swatting flies until they snapped them away angrily.

"Umm can we get back to the rules?" Hinata said bringing the subject back up.

"Thank you Hinata. Yes, we have gotten by the first half of the year with these rules and we hope the next half goes well." Kinako started as everyone quieted down. "First rule, No sucking humans blood or using magic on them." _Well that one was obvious but Ino probably broke that one already hehe._

"Rule two, No fights and get along. Those are the most serious and important rules." She finished and let Tenten take over. "Rule four, Share and play nice. This one is different from rule two because this one is for food, the game room and the TV."

"The last rule, Rule five….Don't touch my clothes without asking." Ino said, making us all almost fall out of our beds. "That is not a rule! Be serious here!" Tenten yelled in her ear then bopped her on the head.

I settled in bed looking at the ceiling and sighed, "I wonder how Daisuke's doing." I thought aloud.

"Who's Daisuke?" Everyone asked. _Uh oh. Darn it!_

* * *

**Daisuke's POV**

I walked down the hall and saw some stairs but I chose to keep walking. Why go a different path when the one you're on still works? I came upon a door with pale light underneath it. I opened it and saw my new roommates. **(it's the same room design as the girls)**

_I guess that history lesson Jiraiya made me take is going to pay off. _On one bed was Nara Shikamaru, soon-to-be leader of the Stealth Squad for the Vampire Monarchy. A Vampire with an IQ of over 200 and lazy to boot. He laid sleep in his bed as if nothing evil existed to disrupt him._ If only he knew but he probably does what his IQ and who he knows._

Across from him was Hyuga Neji, Hyuga clan reject. Born into one of the most powerful magic families by a vampire mother, who was later killed along with his father. Rejected and thrown out, he's wanted revenge ever since. He sat cross legged on his bed meditating, not bothering to open his eyes when I came in.

I looked up and saw my bed with my stuff on it. I jumped up and landed next to the hard wood bed to look at my ice blue room. I turned around and saw two other people. Across from me was Uzumaki Naruto, vampire wannabe, snoring on his bed. Turning humans into vampires is against the law, as well as taboo, and are to be executed immediately but he was the exception. The reason why just sat up in his bed next to him.

Uchiha Sasuke, Vampire Prince. Heir to the Uchiha clan and Vampire Monarchy since his older brother killed their whole clan for unknown reasons and left him to fend for himself. Him and Naruto became best friends after being alone and having no else. He looked up and over to me with a glare on his face at recognizing me.

"Long time no see Sasuke." I said with a mocking smile as he got up and jumped down to the bathroom. The water in the shower turning on woke up Naruto. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked over at me.

"Whoa. New roommate. Hi, I'm Naru-"

"Naruto Uzumaki. I already know who all of you are." I cut him off not wanting the introduction. He looked offended but I could care less. I looked down and saw Neji come out of meditation while Shikamaru got out of bed and went to the bathroom. I really wanted to go back to sleep since Sakura had woke me up at six, so I just gave my name to them and they nodded in return.

"Are there any rules around here?" I asked after getting settled on top of my bed.

Neji was the one to answer. "They don't get in our business, we don't get in theirs. Plain and simple."

I just replied with a nod and went to sleep thinking about how Sakura was doing.

* * *

I just need to clear this up so you want get confused. Ages: 16 (80)- Sakura _(soon to be)_, Naruto, Hinata and Shikamaru; 17 (85)- Ino, Sasuke, and Neji; 18 (90)- Tenten, Daisuke and Kinako.

That's it for now. Next chapter will come out in about 2 days.

Reviewers: no tears left to cry, SaphireSage4Ever, Luna Rei Harmony, and CherryBlossomDemon93.

I need more readers!!! Tell a friend plz?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Questions are troublesome but not as much as an obvious answer.

* * *

"Who's Daisuke? Everyone asked. _Uh oh. Darn it!_

"Um…. I said 'I wonder how the sake's doing'." I covered up with a nervous giggle.

"No. You said 'I wonder how Daisuke's doing'." Kinako said while pointing an accusing finger at me. "Yeah! Now who or what is Daisuke?" Tenten said, backing her up.

_Aww fudge! What am I suppose to tell them? _I thought as I tried to come up with a plan. "Sakura, you're fiddling with your necklace which means you're nervous. This also means your hiding something so spill!" Ino yelled at me. When looked down, just like she said, my hand was twirling the pendant on my necklace.

I sighed, caught crystal handed. "Fine. Daisuke is my brother." I looked at their faces to see pure shock, and some anger but that was mostly from Ino. I braced myself for the questions that would soon come.

"What does he look like?"

"Is he older or younger?"

"Is he a warlock?"

"Why didn't you tell me you had a brother?!"

A little too soon. With another sigh I answered them. "Nothing like me. Older. No and he _was_ suppose to be a secret." They calmed down a bit, but I guess just to catch their breath because more questions came.

"That still doesn't explain how he looks."

"How old is he?"

"If not a warlock, is he normal?"

"But I'm your best friend!"

_And this is why I should have kept my mouth shut!_ I thought as once again I answered there questions, irritated. "I can't answer all your questions because it's not my place to answer them. So please stop asking them. But I can tell you that he's 18 or 90, whichever one you prefer." I glared at them, daring them to say something else.

"But-"

"Zip it!" I yelled back at Ino while pulling an imaginary zipper over my mouth. _I can't take this anymore! They want answers well their going to get them._ "Follow me!" I began walking to the door; they got up and did as I said. We walked down the hall and to the game room. I sat on the comfy white couch while they sat around me, either on the floor, the couch or in a chair. "You all want answers well here they come." I took in a deep breath then screamed.

Daisuke come into the room in a blink of an eye. _Stupid older brother vampire with his stupid inhuman speed._ He was tensed and looking around with a glare to see what was causing me pain. He looked at me then relaxed when he saw me sitting there unharmed. "Don't do that." He said in an annoyed voice as he ran a hand threw his silver hair_._ _"_What do you want?"

"Girls, this is my older brother Daisuke. Daisuke, these annoying people are the reason why I woke you up." He looked them over as if just noticing them there. They all gawked at him with awestruck faces. "Whatever. Just don't do wake me up at six am again." He said as he sat down in the space next to me. He pulled my hair, earning an hey in protest from me, and turned on the TV.

Two minutes passed. "He's hot!" Ino and Kinako yelled at the same time. "I'm sitting right here." Daisuke said without throwing them a glance.

"Um Daisuke-san, if you don't mind me asking. How are you and Sakura related, I mean I know you're her brother but…" Hinata asked with complete shyness but without the stutter.

"Just call me Daisuke." "Or Dai-chan!" I interrupted with a childish grin. I got elbowed. "I hate that name. Anyway, we have the same parents so we are biologically related." He said nonchalantly. Tenten opened her mouth but he beat her to it. "Yes, I am fully aware that I'm a vampire. Our dad was a vampire and our mom was a witch."

"So who looks like whom? Because the whole pink/green and silver/blue is throwing me off." Kinako asked. "I look like our mom and he looks like our dad, but he got our mom's perfect hair." I stuck my tongue out at him. With my tongue in mid-air, I realized something. "Hey! You two are the same age!"

Daisuke just gave a small nod while Kinako looked away... with a red tinted face. _Is that a blush? Oh my grapefruit! _I was about to say something when a voice came from the hall that Daisuke came from. "What's with all the commotion?"

Out came four extremely hot guys but the one that had asked the question was the ultimate epitome of hotness. _Of all that is godlike and sizzling, I think I'm going to faint! _He had hair that so black it looked like it was tinted blue. His eyes were like a black I had never seen before, so cold like black ice yet smoldering like burning charcoal. I looked over the girls faces to see their reactions to the hot male vampire residents and was surprised. They were staring at them with hateful glares, well except Hinata, but the glares didn't look whole-hearted. A glaring contest had started in less then one minute. I cleared my throat seeing as everyone was ignoring me. But when they did notice me, it didn't seem like such a bad thing.

"It seems we need to do introductions." Kinako said then stood up; she turned to face all of us. "I'm Kinako Mitarashi, that's Tenten, on the floor is Ino Yamanaka and over there is Hinata Hyuga." She pointed at each girl while Daisuke just nodded at them.

She turned to the guys and introduced them but with venom in her voice. "Leaning against the wall is Hinata's cousin Neji. Next to him is Sasuke Uchiha, the lazy half sleep one is Shikamaru Nara and the one with the dumb grin is Naruto Uzumaki." She then sat back down next to Tenten on the floor. "This is Sakura Haruno. Your roommate's little sister."

I was expecting just a glance or two, and that's what I got but I wasn't expecting the blonde to come over and sit next to me. "Hi Sakura-chan, you're a witch right?" I nodded at him, too blown away by his cheerfulness to talk. "Then how are you the sister of the new teme?" Okay that was a big mistake. I felt Daisuke stiffen next to me.

I rushed to stop the fight that was sure to come. "Our mom was a witch and our dad was a vampire, so it spilt between us. You really shouldn't say such mean things Naruto." I said as I grabbed my brother's arm. "Oh okay Sakura-chan!" He said with a grin then settled into the couch. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding and let go of Daisuke's arm.

"What were your parent's names?" I looked to see who talked and I found Adonis- I mean Sasuke staring intensely at me. "Um, I mean their names were Setsuna and Kaito. But how did you know-" I was going to ask how did he know my parents weren't around but Daisuke started talking over me.

"Why so interested in our past Sasuke?" Daisuke asked from his spot and looked at him with a hint of a smirk. "Hn." was all he got in reply. What was Daisuke trying to do? "Aww, don't be that way Sasuke-chan." Now he had a full blown smirk on his face. Daisuke said it in a motherly voice, which confused me even more.

The others were trying to hold in there laughter, everyone but Naruto. Sasuke was glaring bloody murder, Daisuke was almost smiling and I was, to but it simply, confused. "Do you two know each other or something?" I asked looking between them. At the same time Daisuke said yes, while Sasuke said no.

Everyone had shut up at their answers and copied my action by looking between the two. "Well do you or don't you?" Tenten asked as Ino and Naruto nodded. They looked at each other and had a silent conversation then they both said no. Sasuke walked out the room without a word of why, a door was heard slamming shut. "He better not be going to the school dorms or so help him he's going to get in trouble." Kinako hissed out.

"No, he's on the roof." All the guys said at once. What surprised me was that I said it too but it came out as a whisper that I'm sure only Daisuke heard. "How do you know?" Hinata asked her cousin. "Cause we heard the roof creak and that's also his favorite thinking spot." Neji answering her question reminded me of the question I was thinking about asking when he was introduced.

"Oh yeah. How are you and Hinata related Neji-san?" I asked in my politest tone, trying not to anger or annoy him. "Her father is my father's twin brother but he got the family magic instead. My mom was a vampire and since my father was normal, I took after her." He answered me somberly. _And considering how the Hyuga clan is they were probably killed._

"I get it. So now you hate Hinata because of what happened." I asked but it came out more as a statement. I was somewhat surprised when he said, "No, actually. I don't because I know she had nothing to do with that. It's not like a four year old could plot homicides." He smirked at the thought. Hinata had a blush on her face at the attention.

"Well I think we should all go back in our rooms and get ready for the day." Tenten said as she stood up. The others stood up and started walking back to the room. "Come on Sakura! If you don't want to get lost on campus like you did freshman year in high school, that is." Ino yelled back to me from the hall. I stood up and waved to the guys, even the sleeping one who obviously couldn't see it with closed eyes.

"See you later Dai-chan!" I yelled to him. He twitched. "I'm coming Ino-pig! Hold your bacon!"

* * *

Sorry it's so short and the wait! Yeah I've discovered the House of Night book series so I've been held captive. But I'm fighting against it for my readers! Now onto the review list.

Reviewers: CherryBlossomDemon93, no tears left to cry (yes but not 'til later), SaphireSage4Ever, Shubhs.

R&R plz!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I am _American_ as in _I can_ write fanfics because I don't own what I'm writing about.

* * *

I collapsed on my bed in a drained heap. Who knew college was like your first few days in high school? Tiring. I looked around me and found Ino doing her nails and Hinata reading. I could here Tenten and Kinako practicing our magic homework already, _Even though Kurenai said to rest up a bit before starting._ I looked up at the ceiling and sighed. When Tenten said 'get ready for the day' I thought she meant the _day_, not the week! To us supernatural people, a day is a week since we age slower than humans so large amounts of time are small to us.

Well, I already knew this but I thought it would change because…well I'm in college! I want to enjoy having freedom from Tsunade, well as much as I can get when she's one of the deans. It's not like it was the fast moving time that tired me but the classes. It seems someone also forget to tell me that we had classes just about everyday! _On Saturday _and_ Sunday?! Unbelievable._ I looked over to my night stand and picked up my class schedule. The deans had either underlined or italicized the classes so we could tell the differences between our supernatural classes and our human classes.

Sunday- _History- Tsunade can teach? Jiraiya can teach something other than porn?! _

Tuesday- Business- _Youthfully boring… _

Wednesday- _Defense- Never make Kakashi and Anko mad._

Thursday- Intro to Medicine- _At least I made friends._

Saturday- _Magical Teaching- Wow, nice name. Cool teachers though. _

I put the paper back in it's place after making giving each class my mental opinion. I rolled over onto my stomach and closed my eyes as I went over my first week of college.

* * *

**Saturday**

"Ino, where are we going?!" I yelled at her as she dragged me down the main stairs. We were all dressed and ready for the day, and it only took us two hours thanks to Ino and Kinako.

"We're going to class forehead! Why else would we have our brooms?" she yelled back at me as we rounded the stairs and went out the back door to the pool that I didn't know we had. We got on our brooms, either just sitting with both legs on one side or swinging our leg over, and started floating up.

"Ino are you crazy? It's Saturday." My words died out as we got to the roof and I felt like I was being watched. I turned around and looked at the roof to find Sasuke staring at me intensely. We just stared at each other for what felt like years to me but was actually seconds as Tenten pulled at my attention and my body so that we were heading towards the school. None of them seemed to notice what had just happened.

As we flew just above the trees they explained to me how classes went and gave me my schedule. Once we reached the school we flew higher so know one would see us but low enough to where we could make out people and building names. They showed me where my human classes were but when I asked, "Where are our witch classes?" they just stared at me and started giggling.

"Sweetie, their called _supernatural classes_." Kinako answered me as if it was the most obvious thing and that I was dumb for not knowing.

"It's called that because even though we have a magic class, that we're going to now, it's the only one where it's just us witches." Hinata said to me in a nicer tone, I love her sweetness!

"Wait! We have classes with our roommates?" I asked as I looked between my friends. "Yup. History and Defense, which is really just marital arts class." Tenten said, her expression changing to pure happiness when she mentioned the defense class.

I just nodded as we reached the roof of the main building, where all our supernatural classes are, and took the exclusive elevator down to the basement. _Of course it's an exclusive elevator. Who would be able to get up to the roof except us witches and vampires._ Once we got down to the basement, the elevator opened up to a room that you might find in a gymnastics building. When I commented on this Ino only told me, "We do practice fighting in here and it's not called gym-NICE- tics." which made us laugh at the movie quote.

Along the walls were different weapons, which Tenten stared at lovingly, scrolls, pictures and other things that humans should never see. Against the back wall was a door that lead to the changing rooms and bathrooms. There was also stairs that lead to the professors' loft. We sat on the couch and bean bags that were in facing a practice dummy. When I got settled, the elevator _ding_ed and a woman with pure black hair and friendly red eyes walked out and over to us. She introduced herself to me as Kurenai and as my magic professor. The class was really fun, we learned an advanced version of burning things and how to levitate with out our brooms. Well, it was fun until my brother and our roommates came in the elevator with their teacher. Asuma, Kurenai's husband, had forgotten his cigarettes in their room. He ran upstairs as Kurenai shook her head then snapped her fingers. He came back with a lit cigarette but the tip of is hair was smoking.

"Haha, very funny." He replied at her little stunt them went back to the elevator and rode it up. We looked back at her and saw that she was blushing, to which we started giggling over. All together _Magical Teaching_ was fun.

* * *

**Sunday**

We slept in since our class was around sunset since the vamps could only be out in the sun half the day and could sleep only half the night. _But Dai-chan's special since he has a speck of magic in him, hehe._ When it was about seven we got ready and raced them to the building, they won. We all took the elevator down, since it was just smaller than a room, and spread out around the room. Okay, I think both me and Daisuke were scared/shocked when Tsunade and Jiraiya came walking down stairs that led to the loft. Tsunade was smiling at us while Jiraiya had a perverted grin.

"Sakura-chan! I haven't seen you since you were this big." He held his hand above the ground to the height I was now, idiot. "Look at you now! Your so grown up! Come here and let me hug-"

Tsunade had hit him behind his knees, causing him to fall backwards. "Pervert." She mumbled as she stood in front of us. "Now time for class." She said, her smile returned.

It was okay, what with Jiraiya adding things in when Tsunade took a pause. Sometimes it was appropriate, sometimes not. We learned about the Great War, _which was really a massacre of our clan's_ I thought as we went threw it. Of course know one knew of the true purpose behind the war, to kill the bond between my parents. History recorded the cause as the ancient prophecy, _that was about me_, and that lots of people were killed. The whole time Daisuke and I kept looking at each other, both thinking _The Council left out everything about our family. Why?_ No one questioned or noticed the way Tsunade and Jiraiya kept looking us over critically. No one knew about our past, to my knowledge, besides us four. Class ended after an hour or two. Jiraiya said the next time we would go over the ancient prophecies. A less eventful day come and gone.

* * *

**Tuesday**

Monday, we had just relaxed at home and did our magic homework. I had Business that day with Daisuke. I had no idea why we had it but apparently he and Tsunade did. So we went out the front door, to the door on the gate/wall and pressed the button. There was a _ding_ as the door slid open and we stepped in the elevator. When it opened back up we were in the lobby of the main building just like when we first got here. We waved to Shizune and walked out the door. Of course people were staring at us and whistling. It seems we already had fan clubs from that one time.

We walked to the right building that the girls had showed me, walked into class and took seats at the back of the class. Surprisingly, Sasuke was sitting there staring out the window. He glanced towards us and I felt Daisuke getting ready to say something, so I sat in between them. They didn't say anything but glare at each other, well Sasuke did, Daisuke just smirked. They just confused me beyond compare. People stared and whispered about us but we just ignored everyone and everything. Well…until the professor came in.

"Hello my youthful students!" Sweat drop. Guy, his weird name, wears a green spandex suit and has bowl-shaped black hair. He talks about 'youth' and does a 'nice guy pose' whenever he enters the room. Yay! Note the sarcasm. He would become a green vodka, burns when you drink his blood from so much 'youth', for any clueless vamp but it's okay because he knows all about the whole witch/vampire thing. He looked over towards me and my brother than did the pose again. "Ah! I see my two new youthful students are here! Welcome to the youthful world of Business" He finished with a _ping_ing smile. Sweat drop. Again.

The rest of the class was less eventful than the day before, aside from everything being, as I quote, "The springtime of youth and the joyful youth that runs a youthful Business of youth!" More fun! Sarcasm, _again_. Class went on and on and on until the bell wrung. I was happy to get out of there, what with Sasuke glaring out the window then glaring around me to Daisuke. What happened next? Daisuke smirked, of course. I swear, they're like annoying 'youthful children'….. Guy would be proud. So we went back to the way we came and when we got back to the house we heard a commotion.

We walked inside and to the kitchen to see Naruto and Ino fighting over one of the vamps blood packets that they kept in the fridge. "Put it back Naruto!" Ino screeched at him as she grabbed on side of the small packet and he grabbed the other side. "No! I always have a drink with my ramen!" Sure enough there was a bowl of instant ramen on the counter, getting cold.

"Would you two stop already! I had to go through a 'youthful' Business class today, so quiet down!" I yelled at them as I collapsed on the couch. Tenten, who was sitting on the floor across from me, gave me a sympathetic look. Her and Kinako were watching Room Raiders 2.0 on the big screen TV. "Naruto! If you have another packet there won't be any left for the others!" Wow, Ino has large lungs but I already knew that. "Come on! Let me have it this time, my ramen is getting cold!" With that being said a devious smile spread across Kinako's face.

She closed her eyes and mumbled something. She snapped her fingers, Naruto yelled and dove for something. The ramen bowl hovered into the room and landed on Kinako's lap. She snapped again and the ramen heated up. Naruto cried as she ate his ramen. "Sorry but I thought you wanted the blood more." With that Naruto ran back in the kitchen to see Daisuke sucking on the packet, he cried again. I laughed the whole time as I walked back to my room.

* * *

**Wednesday**

"Why do we have Defense class in the morning?" I whined as we flew to class. I yawned and had to steady my broom as I dipped a little into the trees. "'Cause we have the class half the day. Better the first half than second." Tenten summed up. Hinata, flying next to me, nodded tiredly. "It wakes you up and it's a good exercise."

We reached the roof, the vamps waiting there, and rode the elevator down. When we got to the bottom there were a man and woman walking down the loft stairs. The man had silver gravity defying hair just like Daisuke's but darker, he had on a mask that covered his whole face except his right eye. He was carrying a book, when I looked at the title I cringed/blanched/glared at the monstrosity. Jiraiya has a friend with the same interests. The woman walking next to him yawned then plopped a stick of dango in her mouth. I stared at her thinking that she looked really familiar then it hit me. I looked to my right to see Kinako glaring at the woman. I looked between the two until Kinako disappeared when the woman did. I stared after the man to see what he would do but he just stood there, leaning against wall while he read his porn. I looked at the other's to see the girls smiling and the boys smirking as some went to join the man on the wall. I heard the fight stop as they each appeared standing in front of each other.

"Your never going to get me little Kiniky." The woman said tauntingly as she brought the dango back her mouth but there was nothing on the stick. She looked over to Kinako, who was breathing a little hard, to see her holding the last piece of dango. "You were saying Mitarashi?" The woman glared at the younger girl but it then softened into a small smile as she walked up to her. Kinako handed the dango back to her as the older woman petted her head. "Your getting better Squirt." Kinako smiled back at her then, as if just remembering me, turned towards where Daisuke and I were standing. "Sakura, Daisuke. This is my big sister Anko Mitarashi." The identical sisters walked back to us and Anko grinned childishly. "Hi! Sorry 'bout that, you know sibling rivalry." She said as she pulled Kinako's braid.

Her grin dropped as she looked back at the man. "Kakashi, get your ass over here!" He sighed then put his book in his back pocket as he walked over lazily. Anko smacked him over the head, hard. "What have I told you about that book?" She glared at him but it was halfhearted. "This sad excuse of a man and a husband here is Kakashi Hatake." He held his hand up and just said "Yo." Kinako leaned in next to us and whispered, "That's not what she told me about their honeymoon." I blushed as Daisuke looked away with a tint of pink on his face. "What was that Kiniky?!" Anko yelled at her little sister. "Nothing. I just said that you are a perfect pair when it comes to fighting." Kinako covered up nervously. I heard Ino whisper to Hinata, "Nice save."

In the end Kinako was let off the hook and we started class. When Kakashi said that we would be working with weapons Daisuke pulled his katana out of it's sheath that I hadn't seen until then. Unconsciously, I grabbed at my necklace wondering why mom and dad gave me this while Daisuke got the weapon. I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts when I saw Sasuke challenge Daisuke with his own katana. Oh, this will be good. They fought but no one won because Kakashi had to stop them from cutting each other's necks and clothes up. I saw Kinako blush as my brother's shirt was cut off. I laughed and got back to the target practice and sparing that the rest of us were doing.

When class was over we went back home but we took the elevator home, too tired to concentrate on flying or run. We had to stay longer than we would have liked because Naruto said something perverted about Anko and Kakashi's love life. So we had to run 100 laps around campus, no magic or inhuman speed allowed. We had finished around nine thirty and didn't get back until ten. Worst part about it, I had class the next day.

* * *

**Thursday**

My class was in the afternoon but I was still sore. I did a quick spell to dull the pain and went to class. When I walked in I was surprised to see a lot of people. I sat towards the middle when someone tapped me on the shoulder. It was a boy with shaggy brown hair, dog like eyes and two red triangles on each cheek. He held out his hand, "Hi, I'm Kiba. You must me new?" He smiled and showed sharp canines as I shook his hand. "Yeah, I am. Sakura Haruno." His smile widened to a grin as he took his hand back, "Nice name, Sakura. Hey, let me introduce my friends." I told him thanks for the compliment and looked around him to see people staring at me. He stood and pointed at each person as they said hey and nodded. "This Shino, he's here to study insects. This is Choji, he's going to be a top chef!" He laughed at his friend as Choji munched on some potato chips. "And the last but not least is Lee, he's going to be a personal trainer." When I looked at Lee, I cringed. He's like an exact replica of Guy. He looked at me with large eyes then cried out, "Your beauty is that of a beautiful blossom in youthful bloom, Sakura-san!"

"Um… Thanks Lee." The others started snickering but I glared at them to stop. "Sorry 'bout that Sakura. He's just a little…" Kiba couldn't finish so I helped him out, "I have Guy." He sweat dropped and rubbed the back of his head. "Then you know already. Well anyway, that's it for intro-" He was interrupted by an "Arf!" and his jacket moved until a dog appeared. I smiled, grabbed the puppy and started petting it. "Oh! Sorry buddy. Sakura, meet Akamaru." I continued petting the pup then looked up at Kiba, "He's so cute! How are you able to bring him in here?" I asked as Akamaru went back to his owner. "Because I'm the teacher." I turned around at the voice and saw Shizune standing behind the podium. "Hello, Sakura." She smiled and waved at me.

"Hey Shizune! I didn't know you were the teacher." I smiled back and faced the front. "Yup. Now Kiba, please get back in your seat and keep quiet." I'm sure I heard Akamaru laugh at him but I just waved it off. The class was fun and I learned some new things. Class ended sooner than I wanted it to and I went back to what was starting to feel like a home. The next day was just the same old, same old.

* * *

I came back to the present when a pillow was thrown at me. I picked it up and saw it's blue color then looked at Hinata astounded. She merely shrugged, "You looked sleep so I thought I would- AHHH!" She screamed as a pillow hit her across the face, almost knocking her over the edge. She flipped onto her broom and looked at the green pillow on the floor then back at me expectedly. I sighed then smiled, "Let's kick some butt." I grabbed my pillow and threw her pillow to her as we tag teamed against Ino, Tenten and Kinako.

The pillow fight ended thirty minutes later as we all lay on the floor laughing. "Hey Sakura. Isn't your birthday in a few weeks?" Ino asked me as we stared at the sky, we did a spell so that the ceiling was invisible and we could see the stars. "Yeah. In two weeks on the twenty eighth." I sighed contently, I was going to be sixteen in a couple days. "What are you going to do for the big 1-6?" Tenten asked me but Kinako answered. "We should celebrate!" Hinata smiled and nodded next to me, "You only turn sixteen, or eighty, once."

I could feel them all staring at me so I sat up and grinned at them, "Girls, we're going to have a sweet sixteen party."

* * *

I'm updating each week, aren't I? Took me two days but here it is and it's semi-long! Now on to my growing review list!

Reviewers: CherryBlossomDemon93 (why haven't you updated yet?!), no tears left to cry (I'm waiting for the 6th now too!), Shubhs, Siah Yasana, Kawaii Chibi-kun, Piper.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

* * *

Everyone was in History class waiting for Tsunade and Jiraiya to come down and teach their lesson for the day. Surprisingly and unsurprisingly, everyone was interested in a History lesson with their two most eccentric teachers, the surprise, because they wanted to figure out what caused the two races that were in peace before to turn against each other, not surprising. Since they were either toddlers or infants at the time they have no memory of the incident.

Tsunade and Jiraiya walked through the door to their class holding a few folders. They passed them out to everyone and walked to the chalkboard. She tapped it with her pointer and words started filling across it. Everyone opened their folders to see the two prophecies and a few pictures of people. The pictures were old looking and were taken from far away. Jiraiya cleared his throat as he begun to speak, drawing their attention away from the pictures.

"Today, we are going to go over the prophecy that turned our peaceful society to war and the prophecy that can end it, hopefully." He said seriously, letting everyone know today's lesson was not something to joke about.

"We will start with the first one." Tsunade said as she tapped the board again and the prophecy appeared. "Take notes on the paper given to you. Remember that people have tried to figure this out for decades but I have faith in you all." She smiled.

Shikamaru, being the smartest person their, drawled out his assumption, "The first sentence obviously says 'During an eclipse a child will be born.' Simple."

"He's right. The bringer of day is the sun and the bringer of night is the moon. When the sun and the moon meet in the sky it's an eclipse." Kinako backed him up as everyone wrote this either beside the prophecy or over it.

Hinata spotted writing and asked, "But how do we know it's a child?"

"Because it says kinder, in German kinder means children but it's talking about only one child." Neji answered his cousin.

"Very good. Now the second line has been solved and fulfilled and now we know that a child started the war but how?" Tsunade asked them even thought she knew and witnessed what the prophecy meant.

While everyone was discussing the prophecy, Sakura and Daisuke said not one thing or gave anyone a sign as to why they were not talking. They stayed sitting against the wall, Sakura leaning on her older brother with her head buried in her arms. She lied and said that she didn't get much sleep and was allowed to sleep threw the lesson. Daisuke, being the older and protective brother that he was, chose to sit with her and make sure she got her sleep. The whole time they were listening to make sure no one figured out their secret. But one person noticed; he knew their secret before they even came.

Naruto looked around nervously. Jiraiya put his hand on his shoulder and asked what was wrong. "Well I know I'm a vampire but I feel like I shouldn't be in this discussion."

"Naruto, just because you were not born one of us does not mean you are _not_ one of us. You are apart of our family as much as we are apart of yours." Jiraiya said to him with a smile. Naruto looked around himself to see his friends smirking at him. He looked over to the witches and saw them smiling at him too. He saw something in the corner of his eye and turned to see the other teachers standing by the loft's doorway smiling at him. _A family full of vampires and witches that accept me. I really couldn't ask for anything more._ He thought as a smile spread across his face.

Over by the wall, Sakura sniffled a little. "Quiet Saki." Daisuke muttered to her. "I'm sorry, I'm just happy that he sees that people care for him." Sakura said as she wiped her tear-filled eyes on her jacket sleeve discreetly. "I imagine that he would have had a hard time growing up; not being born one of them, illegally changed, and made into an outcast by the Vampire Council." Daisuke said with little to no emotion. "I wish I could go over there and hug him but our secret is too important to risk."

After Naruto's little acceptance they got back to work. "Well the child's parents had to stop the war that they caused." Naruto said, surprising everyone. "What?! Just because I'm blonde doesn't mean I'm dumb! Right Ino?!"

Ino's eyes went back to normal size and smirked, "Of course! We're smart and good looking!" The girls giggled as the two pounded fists. "And I think he's right. Why would two people have to stop a war caused by an infant if they weren't it's parents?"

"There really are brains up their!" Tenten exclaimed as she ruffled Ino's hair. "But when it says race and power, what are is it talking about?"

A gasp was heard. Everyone turned towards Kinako who was looking at the photo's in the folder. Realization had hit her, and it had hit her hard. The siblings knew she figured it out but how much? "The woman was the head witch and the man was the head vampire of the time. I read about them once; they were both very well respected people, leaders of their own clans and were the leaders of the two councils at the time."

"She was our idol, the perfect role model…… until she disappeared." Everyone looked to see Anko walking over, not a piece of dango in sight. She sat next to her sister on the floor and ran her hand threw her hair that she was wearing down for once. "No spell, no magic, no notes; no letters, no records, no pictures, nothing. Just… vanished into thin air, as if she never existed."

The other adults came into the room and sat amongst the students. Kurenai sat next to Hinata and pulled her into a hug as her eyes started misting over. Asuma sat in between Shikamaru and Ino as Kakashi stood on wall next to Sasuke and behind Naruto. Tenten and Neji, who were already close to each other, got closer and put up their tough façades.

Tsunade and Jiraiya could see that everyone was affected in different ways by what happened to their close friends. They would often glance towards their foster children but now they were clearly staring at them but no one would notice since they were too preoccupied with their emotions. If you weren't really paying attention it would look like they were sleeping but they knew them too well to be deceived. Sakura was shaking a little, crying, and Daisuke was tense and ready to pounce on anything or anyone that got to close. Their secret on the verge of getting exposed; who wouldn't when it was that big?

"They were all our role models it seems." Tenten said as she looked around the room. She saw Sakura and understood that she had woken up and heard the conversation.

Hinata detached herself from Kurenai and looked through her folder. She had written down the translated prophecy and had started looking at the second. The photos fell out and she picked it up and held it up she gaped at what she saw. She had the picture of the man and woman together in one hand and behind it was Sakura and Daisuke against the wall. The pictures were blurry and far away but you could make out their hair color. Hinata was a very smart girl so putting two and two together wasn't very hard.

She opened her mouth to say something but stopped when she saw how the siblings were acting. What happened to there parents had obviously hurt them very much, especially the little pink haired girl from the prophecy. Hinata decided to keep their secret… for now. Hinata focused her magic to project to Sakura, a technique the girls had come up with back in high school and shared with Kinako once they entered college. She saw Sakura jump a little and raise her head a little so that one sad eye was exposed and looking at her. _I guess you figured it out, huh?_

Hinata nodded a little, _I did but I won't tell. That's your job._

_I can't, not now. You see how they are now. They'll blame me more than I blame myself for what happened to them._

_No they won't and DO NOT blame yourself. They chose to save you two and let yout two have a normal life. You should be proud and happy about what they did._

…_Thank you Hinata. Can we keep this a secret though, for now?_

_Fine but for now only. But I think you should still tell the girls, they'll figure it out sooner or later._

_I know and thank you._

_Your welcome._ With that final message they cut off their connection. Sakura put her head back down and told her brother about the mental conversation that took place. He nodded his agreement and agreed with what the pearl eyed girl had said; Sakura shouldn't blame herself about the war or their parent's deaths.

Kakashi cleared his throat and everyone looked up at him, "I think we still have a second prophecy to go through." Everyone straightened themselves out looked at the paper.

"It says, 'When the child turns a certain age there will be another eclipse.' What age though?" Neji asked.

"Well coming of age means a big birthday; like turning five, ten, thirteen, sixteen, eighteen, and so on." Ino said, being one to know about big birthdays.

"The kid must be around our age because the war started the year I was born." Naruto said. Everyone nodded as some kept their mouths close. "So he or she is turning sixteen this year on an eclipse."

"He, just like me." Everyone turned to see Sakura sitting with her head up, eyes red and puffy. "I can tell you one thing: I'm not sharing my birthday."

Everyone saw her appearance as crying about a fallen role model so no one questioned her. They laughed a little at the joke and continued on, "So s/he is going to be more powerful than the no name parents." Shikamaru summed up.

"But what about the cold beat? What does that mean?" Kinako asked no one in particular.

"A beat can't love anyone so it has to be a person." Asuma said around his cigarette. "It could mean a heart beat since it's a person."

"A heart beat of a cold person? Haha, that sounds like teme!" Naruto got hit on the head from his statement. "OW! Don't get mad and hit me just because you might have to love someone!"

"You have got to be shitting me." Sakura said a little too loud as Hinata started giggling. Everyone turned towards her and just stared but she didn't notice as she banged her head against her arm. She had to make Sasuke Uchiha, vamp made of ice, love her or die because she couldn't stop _another_ war?! Aw, crud!

* * *

"Food?"

"Check."

"Decorations?"

"Check."

"Clothes?"

"In the room."

"Guests?"

"Coming in… ten minutes."

_Make Sasuke fall in love with you?_ I almost responded to that out loud but closed my mouth when I saw Hinata smiling. I glared at her, _No! But I have a plan._

_Oh really, what is it? _

…_okay so I don't have a plan. _

_Do you want some help?_

_No, I have to do this by myself._ I gave her one last hard look. She nodded her head and went into the kitchen. I went back through my mental and physical check list for the party. Everything was ready except that one thing but I'll have to work on that some other time. If I want to stop another war without being killed then I need to do this but why him of all people?! Why can't it be Neji! I mean not that I like him or anything and I know Tenten likes him but why the heartless teme? I wonder if has to anything with him being the next head vamp or maybe because his clan was close to my dad's? What was their clan leader's name again? Daisuke use to talk about him all the time when he was younger. Um….. Oh yeah it was-

"Sakura? Sakura. Forehead!" I look up and see Ino standing in front of me waving her hand.

"Huh?"

"I said we have to go get ready. The guests will be arriving in two minutes."

I let her lead me back to the room with the girls, all the while trying to remember the name that she made me loss. It was right on the tip of my tongue too. I'll try to get it later. We walked back into the bedroom and went to our own rooms to change. The attire was casual, because it was my party and I didn't want to go all out like Ino and Kinako suggested.

I chose to wear a simple, in my opinion, plaid sun dress. I was a mixture of red, black, white and pink and it went to a few inches above my knees. I left my waist length hair down and threw on my new red, black and white striped knee high socks that had my namesake on them; the girls gave them to as a joint present last night.

I walked down the iron staircase that spiraled down to the lower level of our room. In the bathroom were Kinako and Ino, applying make up. Kinako had on a tie dye shirt that she made that showed off the colors of the elements, her favorite thing. She had on a frayed jean skirt that stopped at the knee and no socks. Ino had on a purple tube top dress that flowed out around her upper legs and she also had no socks. Both of their hair was down and natural.

"What are you two doing? It's _casual_ attire not catch somebody attire." I turn around and see Tenten and Hinata coming down behind me. Tenten, being the tomboy she is, only had on a green t-shirt, well worn-in jeans and green socks. At least she stuck with the agreement for all of us to keep our hair down. Hinata wore a light blue tank top and light gray sweat pants and white socks.

Ino turned away from the mirror and saw the shy girl, "You sure you are talking about me? 'Cause Hinata looks like she's the one that needs the lecture." Hinata turned red at the statement and went to go sit on Tenten's green bed spread.

"Don't look like that Hinata! You look hot!" Kinako called out to her. I giggled and agreed with the statement, "Hinata, it's not your fault you have cleavage. Blame genetics, and plus I know a certain vamp that'll like the view." She blushed even redder, knowing exactly who.

"B-but he doesn't l-like m-me like that." Hinata stuttered out. She's had the biggest crush on Naruto every since they met here in the fall I've heard, so why not help. "S-so why are you t-two putting on make up? Is it for Shikamaru-san and Daisuke-san?"

"NO!" They both yelled at the same time, "It's just lip gloss and eye liner!" We start laughing at them, everyone of us knows that they like them but they won't succumb to it.

"Don't worry Kinako, I approve." I say threw my giggles as she blushes. "And I'm sure your smart enough for him Ino-pig." She blushed too and I feel like continuing the chain. "You two shouldn't be laughing at their personal life, it's too unlady-like for Neji and Naruto."

They all glare at me with red faces from both embarrassment and anger. I shut my eyes and laugh at their faces. "Oh but Sakura darling, you seem too joyful for Sasuke-san." I stop laughing and glare at Hinata's smirking face. _She's not an angel, she's a demon in disguise!_

"You like Sasuke?!" Ino yelled loud enough to where I would have heard it on the roof. "Quiet Pig! He lives in this house!" I shush her but she continues to shout/whisper.

"Is that what you and Hinata were IM-ing about earlier?"

"IM-ing? Kinako, we weren't on the computer."

"No silly, that's what I call it. Instead of instant message, it's instant _magic_." She grinned like it was the coolest thing around.

I laugh at her childish ways and glanced at the clock, "Yes, that's what we were talking about." Half the truth. "Come on, we're late." I stand up and make my way to the door next to Kinako's room. We walked down the hall and to the stairs as everyone turned around to look at us.

"Late as always, Saki." Daisuke said as he shook his head but I swear I saw him glance at Kinako for more then a second. Ah, young love. We make our way down the stairs and I reach up and pluck him on the head. Everyone was here, from our roommates, they lived here, duh, to our supernatural teachers, even Gai and Shizune. I chose not to invite my friends from my medic class because… well, it would be four humans at a party made up of supernatural beings, minus Gai. We had decorated the first floor green and blue, my idea because it reminded me of my parent's eyes and I wanted my parents here with me for my big 'coming out' party as Ino put it.

We had streamers, balloons, and a table cloth, we changed it's color for the party, on a table for where the presents were going to go. There was already a large pile as Anko put on the last gift. We went into the kitchen and saw everyone already eating and talking amongst themselves. They said hey and congrats to me as I passed them by and got my food. As I got a drink out the fridge, a hand reached in and picked up a blood packet. I followed the hand up to Sasuke's face and saw him smirking at me. _Shit! I think he heard Ino!_ He walked away and sat next to Naruto on the couch who was chatting with a blushing Hinata. I looked around the room and saw my roommates talking with their respective crush and smiled. Now only if I could get mine to love me and save my life.

* * *

The party went well. Well because Jiraiya had given me a collection of his Icha Icha books. Tsunade had hit him over the head with her fist that rendered him unconscious for the rest of the party thankfully. I had gotten great presents from everyone, everyone except Sasuke. He didn't get me a single thing, not even a card like Neji and Shikamaru did. Making him fall in love with me was getting harder and harder. Anko and Kakashi had given me a pair of katana's and other weapons. Tsunade and Shizune had gotten me a position as an assistant at the hospital in the city nearby. Kurenai had given me a book filled with different spells and apologized for Asuma because he burned my present from him. All in all my teachers got me great presents. Apparently all of my other roommates had pitched in and gotten me a charm bracelet that had charms on it that represented everyone one of them, even the ones that didn't pitch in.

Everyone had left and said their good byes even though we had class the next day. Tsunade had to drag Jiraiya out but she didn't do it gracefully. We cleaned up and went back to our rooms. I put up my presents and talked with girls about the party for a bit. I felt the urge to go for a walk around the yard so I got up and told the girls that I'd be right back.

I had been feeling kind of odd for the past two weeks, ever since we had figured out the second prophecy. I knew something was supposed to happen tonight but I had no clue what. What I did have a clue about was that this feeling, which wasn't a bad feeling but was a surprisingly pleasant one, was growing as my birthday had neared. I walked down the stairs and grabbed my broom from where I had left it and walked out the back door.

Everything was calm and serene as the clouds covered the moon. The water in the pool was moving gently as the breeze swept across it. I lay my broom out in mid-air and just sat on it as I floated out to hover above the pool. There wasn't a sound coming from the dark green forest besides the rustling of wind blown trees. I moved to lie on my stomach and rested on my broom as I swept my hand across the pool's crystal clear water. The pleasant feeling had grown ten fold once I had stepped outside and I felt like laughing my heart out but just settled for a smile.

A gust of wind swept across the sky and the clouds parted to reveal a large red moon. A lunar eclipse. Everything around me seemed to glow red as the clouds cleared out of the sky. I looked at the eclipse threw the pool's reflection then turned over and looked at the actual thing. I couldn't hold my laughter in anymore as the feeling exploded threw out my body and seemed to radiate off me in a bright red light. I felt like I could do and withstand anything at that moment; that I could jump across the Grand Canyon without a single scratch afterwards, swim across the Earth several time without getting tired, fly in space without air! I felt invincible, strong, fast, and beautiful.

I stood up on my broom and flew around the house as if I was riding a surf board. I flew over the fence and threw the red glow of the forest as I brushed my hands across the trees and flowers. Everything seemed to glow and sparkle as if glitter was sprinkled across it. I came back to the fence and set my broom on top of it. I jumped back down and landed with out a scratch from the ten foot high wall. I was so giddy and excited that I took off in sprint towards the trees. It was the most amazing thing I had ever felt! The wind blowing threw my hair as it brushed my skin and swept my dress behind my like a cape. It felt like I was flying threw the trees as I circled the house and the school campus.

I ran back up to the fence and jumped over, grabbing my broom in the act. As I stood in front of the pool, I heard snoring coming from the north. I looked over there and saw the school that had looked so much closer now than before tonight. I smelled something so sweet and delicious that I would have killed for it. The smell engulfed me as it came from all sides. I had not a single idea of what it was but I wished for it with all my heart as my throat started to burn.

I felt something in my hand as I stood, looking and sniffing for the object of my attention. I looked to my hand and saw a packet of blood, and the scent and my want, no _need_, for it increased to unbelievable heights. I ripped open the pouch and sucked it dry until I craved more. Another packet appeared and disappeared in a second down my throat. This occurred about three more times before the eclipse ended and I came to my senses. I had just flew around my house at least ten times, flew threw the forest, _ran_ around the forest, the house and the campus at _least_ twenty times, saw the school in front of me as if it was two miles away when it's really _twelve_, heard human kids sleeping _and_ smelled their blood! And worst of all, I just chugged down five packets of blood as if they were bottles of water! I checked my watch and gaped. I did this all within half an hour! What was wrong with me?!

Then everything hit me like an eighteen wheeler going ninety eight miles per hour. _The kinder will have the power of two._ The line from the prophecy appeared in my mind and I knew what it meant. I had become what my mom _and_ my dad were. I was what they were and weren't; I was a power person with one mind. Even though they fought in unison they couldn't think as one and fight as one. I am mutt in a way but I'm a very powerful mutt, one that could stop a war between my two breeds and save my friends' breed.

I saw something my peripheral vision and turned to look at it fully. It was my reflection in the pool. I gasped as I saw myself and covered my mouth. My hair, it's normal girly pink color seemed to dazzle in the moon light. I grabbed my waist length hair and brought it up to my eyes. About a quarter of my hair had changed color and spread about it evenly. It changed to a crystal silver color, my dad's and Daisuke's hair color. I started crying as I turned back towards my reflection and saw my eyes. They had turned to my dad's and my older brother's eye color, a clear, sparkling blue.

I cried my eyes out as my appearance sunk in. I use to be sad and depressed that I didn't have any of my dad's traits while Daisuke got a few of our mom's like her hair texture. When I was younger I use to think that daddy had hated me as to why this was but not anymore. I cried tears of joy as I ran my hand threw my hair over and over again. I was just calming down when I saw it. The crystal pendant that I kept around my neck even in my sleep had changed. The crystal turned from a dazzling white to a beautiful red. I held it up in the light and it cast a red heart on the pool's water. I could never tell it's shape until now, before it had looked like rough and jagged Mickey Mouse ears but now it had smoothed out and defined it's shape.

_My parents are a gift sent from heaven, before and after death._ I cried for another five minutes then pulled myself and my resolve together. Now was the time. It was time to shed some light on who I was to my friends. I could hear them in the game room with the vamps but one was missing. I heard nine people breathing besides my self but one of them wasn't with the others, that's when I felt it.

"When are you going to come down from there?" I heard a soft landing beside me and opened my eyes. He stood next to me with his hands in his pockets just staring at me. "I know. I'm still new to it too."

We start walking back to the house as I saw my broom. I wasn't the only one that changed; the wood had turned to a torched, but attractive, black and the bristles had turned to a fiery red as if it was still on fire. I brought it inside with us and put it in it's place. When we reached the top of the stairs was when he finally said something, "I know."

I nodded to him, understanding. "I know. Your dad was Daisuke's godfather and he use to spend time over there. Of course you know."

"So Prophecy Child, are you ready to fall in love with me?" I turned and gaped at him as he smirked. Oh he was good. He took my wrist that had my birthday present on it, took off the ice cube charm and put a little red and white uchiwa charm in it's place. He was _really _good.

I sighed then smiled back, "Only if you're ready to fall under my spell." I closed my eyes and sighed again. _Here it goes._

We walked into the game room where everyone sat, watching a movie. They turned to us and the questions exploded.

"Hey Sakura, what took you so long?"

"You were crying, what happened?"

"Did that teme do something to you?!"

"What happened to your hair?! It's so shiny!"

"Did you get Sasuke-san to fall in love with you?"

"WHAT?!"

"Saki. Your pendant is red. Are you okay?"

I raised my hand to silence them. I sighed and ran my hand threw my hair. I opened my eyes and everyone gasped as I took everything in. Daisuke, Kinako, Naruto, and Hinata were situated on the couch and sitting very close to each other. Tenten and Neji were on the floor together in front of Ino and Shikamaru who were on the love seat.

"I'm gone for thirty minutes and what do I find? That all of you have hooked up." I say as I shake my head and hear their blood rush to their faces. "But seriously, I feel that I need to come clean about some things; and by doing so I need to reintroduce myself to all of you, even you Daisuke."

Everyone stayed quiet as I walked out of the doorway and stood in front of them.

"My name is Sakura Setsuna Haruno.

My mother and father are Setsuna and Kaito Haruno, the most powerful witch and vampire of our time.

They were murdered because of me.

I am the infant born of the first prophecy and the powerful teenager of the second.

My race…. A cross breed between witch and vampire as of thirty minutes ago.

I am to stop another war between both our people and save the humans from getting involved in it

….or die trying."

* * *

Yes! Longest chappie EVER to come from me! I hope you like it 'cause I had fun writing it! **Important:** Go to my profile and read the top because it concerns this story and my other story Fast lane. Now, onto my reviewers!

Reviewers: Kumiko-oneechan, itachmeri1989, no tears left to cry, animegirl0216, Shubhs, Siah Yasana, Raiyne Daae (thank you for reviewing ^^)

Read and Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

* * *

I looked around the room at my friends and roommates faces. A shocked silence had fallen and no one said a word or uttered a sound. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath; the reject was sure to come after the pause. Since the History class we had on the prophecy I was sure that they would reject and hate me because of what I caused. I can just picture what their thinking; "She's the 'Prophecy Child'; she killed her parents, our idols!" I gulped down my nerves and took a step back when I heard someone take in a breath.

"OMG! Sakura, you're flippin' AWESOME!"

"So what kind of powers do you have?"

"So Sakura-chan's a mixed breed? Haha, you're a mutt!"

"That's a cute charm you got there Sakura."

My eyes shot open as I stared at them. All the girls and Naruto were beaming, well Hinata for another reason, the vamps were smirking and Daisuke was smiling for some reason. "That took guts to say Saki. I'm proud of you." I felt my eyes tearing up and I just let them fall. They didn't reject me and they don't seem to hate me in the least. I really do love them, even the quiet ones.

I wiped my tears and smiled at the hyper active blonde beside Hinata. "I thought the same thing earlier. I'm a mutt." I laughed at hearing it said out loud. "Um, I ran around the campus like twenty times, surfed on my broom around the house ten times and jumped the fence like it was three feet tall in thirty minutes." I looked around the room as more shock set in; I gave an embarrassed smile.

"You are AWESOME!" Naruto, Tenten, Kinako and Ino yelled at the same time.

"So you have the same skills as a 150 year old trained Stealth Squad veteran." Shikamaru stated. "Is your magic more advanced?"

I thought back to the blood packets and got thirsty again. "Please don't be mad at me but I got really thirsty and I smelled and heard the humans on campus! All I did was think about what the smell was and the packet appeared in my hand!" My words came out rushed as the blood rushed to my head.

"What are you talking about Saki?" I looked over at my brother and lowered my head as I mumbled my answer. "What?"

Sasuke, who I just noticed had been leaning against the wall, answered. "She cleaned out all the blood packets we had left."

After it was said, I kept repeating my mantra of "I'm sorry" over and over again. I didn't stop until I heard a few people laughing. I looked up and saw all the quiet ones, all the vamps besides Naruto, chuckling and the girls just stared confused. "What are you laughing at?"

"Your blood lust and how you're reacting. That's nothing; when I was born I almost sucked a human dry." I was shocked that both Neji had said so many words and by what he had almost done.

Kinako then raised her hand as if she were in class. "I'm confused. How did you get the blood?"

"Well, I was so thirsty and curious about what the smell was that all I did was think about it, and poof, the packet appeared in my hand." To demonstrate this power, I thought about Ino's little pocket mirror. The item appeared in my hand a second later and the girls gasped.

"Um, I think we should go tell the adults about this."

I looked over to my shy friend and agreed. Once we were up and down the stairs Tenten stated, "Hey can you change your appearance back? So we can surprise them."

I shrugged and focused on my mental image of how I use to look. Bubblegum pink girly hair and Emerald City green eyes. I felt a little tingle in my eyes and on my scalp; I blinked it away and shook my head around. I heard my roommates take in the smallest intake of breath. "I'm guessing it worked?" they just nodded in response.

We went to the broom closet to get our brooms but decided against it since running would be faster. We went out the back door and I felt the rush from earlier burst threw me. We paired up and begin to jump over the wall; Sasuke looked at me expectedly and I smirked at him. "I can run. Now let's see if you can keep up." I started laughing as I jumped over the wall, him following with a smirk. Soon the trip turned into a race as we ran all the way to the building, everyone joining in. We jumped up the side and took the elevator down, laughing the whole time.

Once we stepped out of the elevator and into the dark basement, the girls used a wake up spell and soon our teachers came down the stairs. Bedheads, eye-rubbing, and crooked clothing; they must have been dead-to-the-world sleep. Tsunade, never a morning person, gave us her death glare that was lessened due to her disheveled pigtails. "What do you want?! It's one am!"

We snickered a little and I was about to speak up until I saw Gai. He was wearing a green adult onesie with feet and his hair was sticking up in odd angles but that's not what stopped me; it was his pulse. His heart beat was quickening as he woke up more. I could hear the _bump-bump_ as clear as my own and the smell, the _smell_. It lured me in as I took a step closer. As I took another step the sound got louder and so did the smell. I felt myself fall into a trance as the painfully, must-have sweet smell seemed to engulf me.

I heard multiple gasps as I made my way to the front of our little group. My eyes and hair started tingling as they changed back to their new colors. No one stepped up to stop me as they were too shocked to do anything. I fell deeper and deeper into the trance as I took more steps. Gai looked surprised and a little scared as I stared at him, full of blood lust.

I made it half way to him when I felt something tug on my arm. I turned to see Daisuke holding me back, a serious look on his face. "Stop it Sakura. You can have a few blood packets instead."

I glanced at Gai and looked back to my brother. "But… he smells so good, _so delicious_. Just let me have one bite."

He shook his head. "No. Get a blood packet." I couldn't- wouldn't- think about the packet as the fresh blood smell called me to it.

"I don't want that. The packets are cold and don't fill me up. His blood is fresh and _warm_." I was starting to lose myself as I glared at my brother and I felt my canines drop down into fangs. He looked taken aback as I growled, "I want fresh blood and I'm _going_ to get it!"

He grabbed my arm fully as he tried to hold me back. I lost myself to the blood lust as I threw him against the nearest wall. I felt the crystal on my necklace start to pulse like a heartbeat. It felt like something had taken over my body and mind, something wicked and spiteful. _If I can't have him, then I know who can help me get others._ I turned to face Sasuke, not seeing the terrified looks on my friends' faces.

A wicked smile spread across my face, "Sasuke-kun," My voice dripped with the blood lust as I began to lure him into what I was seeing outside. "There are four males coming back from a party passing by this building right now; Kiba, Lee, Choji, and Shino." I heard someone gasp but it was put out of my head just as quick as it had come in.

Sasuke took a step towards me and my smile grew. "They're wasted and their blood is laced with the smell and taste of alcohol. Kiba and Lee are completely wasted and passed out but I think Kiba can still put up a fight. I'll take Choji and Lee, the weaker ones, and you can have the other two because I know you like a challenge.

"I wouldn't share this with _anyone_ else besides you. Come on Sasuke-kun, you know you want to. We can go away and just enjoy the blood together, _just the two of us_." He walked slowly towards me as my smile turned into a devilish grin with each step. I had painted the picture in his head and in others as well; I saw them in my peripheral vision, trying to restrain themselves. Sasuke stood in front of me as I grinned at him, "Sasuke-kun, come indulge in this deliciously pleasurable, bloody world with me." He kneeled on the ground before me and grabbed a hold of my waist. He mumbled something; I crouched to his level and asked what him to repeat himself.

"Stop it Sakura. Stop." My mouth relaxed a little and I started to remind him of the blood. He looked up into my eyes and I gasped, then everything went black. The last thing I saw was black pinwheels and red iris.

* * *

"D-did you s-see her eyes?"

"Yeah! They were so dark, like black sapphires."

"She shouldn't be able to extract her fangs yet; you can't do that until you turn five."

"Well, she is a special case."

"Hinata…Tenten...Anko-sensei, Shizune?" Everything was still black around the edges as I tried to blink my vision clear. My head hurt and I was really thirsty. Someone helped me sit up when I couldn't make it halfway. "Ugh, I need something to drink." A blood packet appeared in my hand; I ripped an end off and started sucking, my vision getting better.

I looked around me and saw everyone sitting around me in a crumpled circle. Each person was giving me a different look but the one I saw the most was an astonished one. I finished the packet and quirked an eyebrow, "What? Do I have a drop on my face or something?"

I looked at everyone around me when they said nothing. My eyes passed over everyone until they stopped on Sasuke. My last memory flashed across my mind and I glared at him. "You bastard! What the hell did you do to me?!" He smirked back at me. "I used my bloodline on you. It knocks people out and usually puts them in a coma; but you were only out for half an hour." I blinked at this information and stared at him, confused.

Ino sighed and smiled at me, "Welcome back Sakura." I became even more confused as my girls came and hugged me. "Where did I go?"

"You really forgot about attacking your own brother?" I looked over to Daisuke and saw Shizune healing his back. He nodded over to the wall and I gasped. The wall had a big Daisuke-sized break in it. _Did I do that? I can't even remember._ "I did…that? I'll fix it." I focused my magic into my hands and aimed at the wall. The bricks pulled themselves back in and back to normal.

I turned towards where Tsunade and Jiraiya sat and apologized for the damage. Jiraiya said it was okay and Tsunade just smiled then frowned a few seconds later. "Sakura, do you remember what happened?"

I brought my hand up to my necklace and started twirling it. "Nope. All I remember is coming here, seeing Gai in his pajamas, something about the guys from my human class and Sasuke knocking me out." I turned to glare at him and mouthed 'bastard' as he half-smiled at me.

"Sakura," I turned to look at Kakashi, his book in hand. "You let your blood lust for humans get a hold of you and you attacked your brother when he tried to stop you. Sasuke only knocked you out when you tried to convince him to help you."

My mouth went dry as my memory came back to me. "Oh my go…did I really…?" I looked at Gai as tears pooled in the corner of my eyes. "I'm so sorry. I don't know happened to me, I'm so sorry." He smiled and said it was okay.

I wiped my eyes as Tsunade spoke up, "I know what happened," all of us turned to her as she let out a heavy breath. "I- We, never thought it would happen."

"We? What do you mean 'we'?"

"Jiraiya and I …and your parents Daisuke and Sakura." She let out another breath as everyone else took one in. "You see, Kaito and Setsuna had figured out the prophecy way before everyone else had and shared what they knew with us, since we were their advisors. They knew Sakura would be born and the war would start because of _it_."

"What is _it_?" Shikamaru asked.

"_It_ is what's inside of Sakura, a demoness." I held myself at the thought. _A demon? Inside me?!_ "Did you know that the prophecies were meant to be told at the same time? That their one prophecy?" We shook our heads no. "Then you probably didn't know the name of the prophecy... Akane's Eclipse." A cold chilly silence seemed to pass threw the room. _Akane... Where have I heard that name before?_

Kurenai looked really pale as held onto Asuma more. "Akane? As in the Goddess of Blood lust, Akane?"

Jiraiya nodded his head and answered, "The one and the same. She is said to be the one that causes vampires to go crazy for blood and kill anyone and everyone; the bringer of bloody wars." I felt sicker and sicker as more information was said. "The council didn't want this to go on so they made arrangements to seal her in a newborn."

"Sakura…" Everyone around me held me tighter and was thankful because it felt like I would fall apart at any minute. "How did they seal her in me if they didn't know about me?"

I heard Daisuke sigh and I looked at him just in time to see him run his hand threw his silver hair. "You know mom and dad had to leave us with Tsunade because someone had found out right? Well I guess they ratted us out to the council." He turned to look at his sensei. "Is that why you split us up for a whole year? Because Saki had to be sealed?" the older man just nodded his head, ashamed.

I started to shake, from both anger and fear, "That's what all that pain was? Five years of _hell_ because of some stupid council?! I could…just…" I could feel everyone stiffen and saw Daisuke and Sasuke stand up. "UGH!" I deflated with a huff, calming everyone down.

The adults laughed at me while the girls giggled at my antics. "It's okay Sakura. You just have to be mindful of her now that your vampire side has awakened."

"Why now though?" I twirled my crystal as I watched the light dance across my skin.

"Now because it is easier for her to take over vampires then any other species. Your parents gave you that necklace because it can somewhat restrain her. They made it so it would change color to signal us when the time came.

"You should go back to your dorm now, it's late." We got up and said our goodbyes as we took the elevator back up. We paired up again and took off; I was too frightened to run so I rode on Sasuke's back. Surprisingly, he whispered calming words to me as we ran threw the forest. I soon fell asleep as we neared the house, the view of the forest in the pale moonlight being the last thing I saw.

Too bad that she missed what was in her line of vision, in the shadows, a grinning man. An evil vampire that had news for his master. He turned and ran away from the forest, back to notify his master of this new information.

He reappeared in a large damp room, kneeling before his master hours later. His master, a pale, silky jet black-haired vampire, sat on his stone throne and smirked like the evil genius he was.

"Well that is very _interesting_. You shall be rewarded for your successful mission."

"Thank you master." The man bowed as he left, the dim light dancing off the lens of his glasses.

The pale vampire's smirk turned into a malicious grin as a plan formed in his mind. "So my mission has finally come? Hmm… Now that it's been so long I don't think I want to complete it. In fact, I think I'll keep this little tidbit to myself and pay my old friends a visit." His laughter poured out as think as molasses and as vile as poison.

* * *

I'm back!!!! Yes, who missed me? Come on, you all know you did! Lol, just kidding. 'Kay, so this story will be ending in a few more chapters. As in four more chapters but don't be sad because… SEQUEL! Yes, I am planning a sequel to this story but I have yet to figure out a name. So can you figure out who the mystery men are? It's pretty easy. Well, there's nothing else to say…

WAIT! I almost forgot. So school starts next week, I'll update every Thursday if I can. Also, I have new story ideas on my profile. PM me on which story you like, 'kay? Reviewers!

Reviewers: itachmeri1989, CherryBlossomDemon93, no tears left to cry, Shubhs, Siah Yasana, Uchihablossom0626.

Read and Review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Does Naruto have vamps or witches in it?! No! I didn't think so! (Though that would be _so_ cool!)

* * *

Everything was kind of disorientating as I came to. I kept my eyes closed and kept my breathing even as I took in my surroundings; a habit I picked up from Daisuke. I could hear the trees rustling around me so I guessed I was outside, or someone had a noise machine on. I could also hear steady breathing not to far from me as I lay on my back. But I could only hear one person, which confused me enough to flatter in my illusion.

"Hn." _Sasuke. Who else do I know that makes that noise as a response… Well besides Neji and Shikamaru and Daisuke._

I opened my eyes slowly so that they could adjust to the pre-dawn light. Pale purples that reminded of the Hyuga's eyes, bright oranges like Naruto's usual attire, and pink like my new hair color, cherry blossoms drizzled with faerie dust. I giggled to myself at the analogy as my memory tries to slip into all my past imaginations.

"What's so funny?" I had temporarily forgotten about Sasuke so I jumped a little when he spoke.

I giggled some more, "Oh, nothing. Hey, why are we out here?"

He grunted, typical. "Watch duty."

"What?" I sat up at his two-worded sentence. Here I thought that his normal one-word grunts confused be but- BAM! He kicked it up a notch. "What do you mean watch duty?"

He threw me a glance then went back to looking at the scenery. "Tsunade was a little worried about the whole Akane thing, so she pretty much ordered us to take watch."

_Wow. Longest sentence out of him ever._ "O… kay. But why are we on the roof?"

"This has a nice view and your brother was annoying me." He made a face at his last comment. I laughed at his face and moved closer as a light chill blew by.

"For the end of March, it sure is cool." He grunted, again, and we just sat in silence as we each watched the forest fill with colors.

"Wow…" The sunrise was so… just so. Words could hardly describe the site. The bright golden orb seemed to float into the sky from off the horizon. Birds took flight as sun rays slipped threw the branches and leaves. The _whole_ forest seemed to glow green, reminding me of the night before. But this… that night was amazing, this was just ethereal. The hundreds of noises of the forest, the astounding glow from the sun, and the warmth of it all. "Wow…"

I saw Sasuke sigh as he relaxed next to me. I turned to him and lost my breath. He looked almost… almost _human_. His pale skin glowed almost as bright as it did in the moonlight, just light orange. His spiky raven hair blew in the breeze like the leaves in the trees. He just looked so angelic and unworldly. He turned his head to me and, after seeing the look on my face, probably one of astonishment and awe, he smiled. And I mean smiled, opened mouth, pearly white teeth and all. I pulled myself together and smiled back.

"You should really smile more." He just shrugged and relaxed back more into the warmth of the yellow star, a small smile on his face.

After more silence he spoke up, "I come up here and watch this everyday but its feels good to share this with someone else."

I nodded and, subconsciously I swear, I leaned against him. And he didn't move! Like at all! He actually leaned against me too and we enjoyed each others company. I thought of asking what this meant and why he showed me this side but… Some questions you just don't want answered.

* * *

A figure walked down a dank hallway as he approached a wooden door. He pushed it open and walked into the dark room. In the middle of the room sat a pale man on a throne. The man kneeled before his master, "Orochimaru-sama, the preparations are prepared."

The pale vampire laughed, "Excellent. We will leave immediately."

The man nodded, "Who shall be in charge while we are gone?"

"My dear Kabuto. Who told you that only us two were going?"

Kabuto nodded and stood, "I shall alert everyone of the departure. We shall be leaving in under a day."

"We are leaving by tonight." Kabuto nodded, he bowed then walked away like the good obedient servant he was. As he closed the door he heard his master let out his signature laugh. He smiled evilly, _I almost pity the girl's life._

Inside his chambers, Orochimaru's laughter died down as he thought of tomorrow's happenings. "Soon, very soon, she shall be mine." His yellow eyes glowed as he thought of his soon-to-be host. With her kind of power and his knowledge, he could do and _control_ whatever he wanted. A dark thought crossed his mind, a thought that did not sit well with him. "But I must hurry because nobody wants _him_ to get there first."

He looked in the general direction of his destination. "You will be mine, my bleeding cherry blossom. Mine and no one else's… especially not _his_."

* * *

I sat in class, bored to near death, as Tsunade gave us the background information about my 'condition'. Really, I know I should be listening but it's just so boring and nothing bad has happened since last night. I mean, after me and Sasuke's little thing this morning my brother came looking for us and we had to come back inside. We had a ramen party, 'cause none of us had a class and we had too much ramen, poor Naruto ran out. After that we just chilled and watched a movie. I sat next to Sasuke, he sat on the furniture for once, and the others kept glancing at us.

I, on the other hand, kept glancing at them. Everyone had seemed very close and cozy. After the movie I cornered my roommates and questioned them. Apparently, when my little make-over was going on they had decided to watch a movie and invited our male residence. The over-excited one and the less-excited one were on food duty but Naruto wasn't trusted to get the food (i.e. more than just ramen), so Ino and Shika, his newfound nickname, went too. So prime time flirting happened in both areas and badda-boom! We have relationship lift off.

I sat near Kakashi (the teachers were also the students today, except for Shizune and Gai) and Naruto. He and Hinata were subtly flirting cutely; her skin tone seeming to turn to red. Kinako, Tenten, Daisuke and Neji were sitting in a small group, taking/passing notes. Ino and Shika were sitting next to the other teachers; Ino was feeling Kurenai's unborn child kick while Shika and Asuma were talking. Tsunade cleared her throat, signaling that our little break was over. "Okay. So we went over what Sakura can do and the Haruno past. Can anyone tell me what we are going to talk about next?"

Everyone blinked. No one can read minds, not even me. "Tsunade-sama, we can't read minds." Everyone nodded at the obvious but she just smiled. Jiraiya smirked, "Then what didn't we cover?"

Jeopardy music would have been more than optional then. Hinata raised her hand like a good student, "Who found out about the secret?" Tsunade nodded. "Correct. Who do you _think_ found out?"

"Um… someone could have told someone about them."

"Ah, but only a select few knew."

"Well Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama couldn't have told because they were with them. And the only other people that knew were… the Uchiha's."

Sasuke growled, "Are you implying that my father sold out Kaito-san, his best friend, dobe?"

"NO! No, I'm just saying that maybe someone from the Uchiha _clan_ had saw Daisuke-teme one day."

"Impossible. Whenever I went over to Sasuke-chan's house mom would teleport me there."

"Then who saw him?"

I didn't hear any part of the conversation. I was like, oozing boredom. _Hm, what to busy myself with?_ I looked at my sister-in-law, that's what I think, and an idea popped in my head. _Which one first? Water!_ _Oceans, seas, filtered, H2O._ A drop of water appeared in my hand and floated there. Cool! I took my left hand and touched it with my finger tip. When I pulled it away, a sliver of water followed. I started creating patterns and shapes. After spelling names from Asuma to Tsunade I got bored, so I changed the water droplet to ice, melted it a little to snow, then back to water. _What now?_

As the outside conversation went on, I went threw all the elements. Water to air, Kakashi-sensei smiled back at me when I helped him turn the page in his dirty book; air to earth, Naruto squealed a little when I made him a little nine-tailed fox figurine. Lastly, I made a little flame in my hand. The glowing orange and the warm feeling mesmerized me, like be earlier with the sun. It didn't burn me and it just moved of its own free will. I moved my fingers over and threw the tips as it licked them, almost like a puppy. I blew it and it grew in size; I sucked in and it decreased. I changed its color multiple times but had decided that a deep blue suited it best. I don't know why but it just did. When I finally changed its color to black with a blue inside I got why it did. I turned and looked to find my inspiration but couldn't find him. I dumbly swung my hand a little without thinking of the burning flame in it. A loud curse came from somewhere behind me and to the right.

A gasp came out my mouth as I saw Sasuke's shirt burst in black and blue flames. "_Shit!_" Curse words that would put even _me_ to shame came out of his mouth. I ran over to him, "I'm so sorry! I wasn't thinking when it happened!" I conjured up some water and put out the flame. He sighed as it went out but now he had a hole in his shirt. "I can fix-"

He raised his hands, "Don't! I'll go get another one." He started walking to the elevator but Neji spoke up, "You really want to go out there Uchiha? What with all those crazed human females walking around?"

Sasuke stopped and froze up. I thought of our dorm/home and pointed to him, muttering a sorry before he disappeared. I turned and sat back down as Tsunade glared at me. "You can continue. Hehe."

She cleared her throat, "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, we do have an idea as to who found out."

"Who?"

"You see, I wasn't the only advisor to Kaito san." Jiraiya said. "Tsunade and I were taught as a team under Asuma's father but we had a third teammate that went on to work with me on the vampire advisory staff. His name was Orochimaru. He was an absolute genius… but like they say 'what makes someone a genius is what they do with their knowledge.' Or something like that. What he did with his knowledge is what got him kicked off the council and deemed mad."

"What did he do?" Tenten asked from her spot.

"He tried to obtain eternal life." Tsunade said as if it were an everyday topic. "He stole people's life in his experiments. He was thrown into exile…"

"How can someone even think off that?!"

"That's complete madness!"

"I love challenges but that's taking it a little too far."

Naruto raised his hand, "Um, what exactly is the problem?" Ino looked over at him, a look of complete and absolute disgust on her face, "Immortality is forbidden but more importantly impossible. Anything dealing with time and a person's mind is that way."

"Oh."

"Precisely. After exile he disappeared like he was supposed to. But reports saying that someone with features similar to his had been filed. What was worst was that the reports were made during the years between Kaito and Setsuna's marriage and Sakura's birth."

"But why would he sell out Kaito-sama?" Anko asked as she suddenly appeared next to Kakashi. _Where was she?_ A piece of dango was in her mouth while a bag sat of her feet. _Oh. I wonder if she'll share…_

Tsunade shook her head a little, "Thank you for joining us Anko-baka. Anyway, Kaito, after finding out about the experiments, went to the extreme to stop him. He basically destroyed his arms. Since vampires have a fast regeneration process, he made it so that it would take him over 10 supernatural years to recover."

Shikamaru sighed, "So he wanted revenge for what Kaito-san did to him. Saying that it was him, he found out, devised a plan, and started an all-out war so that he could do his experiments without anyone knowing or disturbing him."

Jiraiya nodded solemnly, "Exactly. If Orochimaru has figured out the prophecy then he will most likely come after Sakura. Power was always something he had and wanted more of."

Daisuke nodded and looked at me, "Our main objective now is to keep Saki safe. No matter what." _Gulp. What have I gotten myself into this time?_

**Deep blood. Now that someone is coming, I can have some fun. Kukukuku…**

* * *

I know, short but school. I'll try not to use that as an excuse but it's the truth. Do you like? I do. 2 more chapters and an epilogue then this story will be done. Well not necessarily. Like I said before, there will be a sequel. So look forward to that. Readers!

Reviewers: Uchihablossom0626, itachmeri1989 (thank you ^^ I missed you guys too!), animegirl0216 (I was aiming for that lol), Siah Yasana, KatieKat, moonshine86, kellimorton67 (yes ;D).

Read and Review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

_Why am I here again? Oh yeah, because I need a career and I chose doctor._

**You also get to see a lot of blood. **An image of someone bleeding appeared, blood running down their neck.

_And let me guess, you want a lick? _

**Why yes. **

_Yeah, not going to happen. Look if we're going to share a body then you might as well get used to the fact that I'm not a blood-driven goddess/demoness, like you. _

**You don't have to be to love blood like I do. You just have to let your vampire instincts flow. What I inspire in people is not savage, but a way of life; what they already know and do. **

_I see your point but, like I said before, not going to happen. I have to get back to reality, nice chatting with you. _

Not. Miss Akane has been talking to me for about two weeks now. When we have our little conversations, it's like I'm standing in an all-black room with an older and much prettier version of my self. She's about five-eight, taller than me, long red hair, darker and shinier than mine, and bright red eyes, that contrast mine. Really, she's opposite of me but at the same time not. She's always in a long, beautiful red and white dress; her pale skin standing out against it and the background.

I could see why the council chose to imprison her in me. My grandmother's hair was red, I visit her every other new year (which is one time every ten years), she has the height I'm supposed to be (come on legs, grow!), and I was told that when my dad got really mad his eyes would flash red. Eh, I don't know. So she's been talking to me and sometimes acting threw me. Twice, while I was going for a run in the forest, she took over and attacked a few deer. I cried to the girls afterwards, letting them know why Bambi hated me. Other than that, she wasn't much of a problem. Well… except during this time of the week.

"Today we will be talking about the history of medics." Shizune wrote the topic on the board as others followed and wrote it on their laptops. My human classes always stirred Akane awake, but my medical class more than my Business class. Most likely because Dai-chan and Sasuke-kun were in it. **Ooooh, Sasuke**_**-kun**_**. **

_Shut up!_

I drowned her out and focused on the lecture. I took handwritten notes, it's easier to memorize since I have a photographic memory. Kiba always complains about how it's unfair but I have Shino to back me up. I felt so sorry for what I almost did that I bought them a bag of chocolates each, because really, not only girls like chocolate. All was forgiven, even if they didn't know what had happened, and we continued our way threw the course. The class was the same as before my big transformation happened.

No one knew of my new appearance. I would cast a spell every time I had to go to my human classes. Because explaining why your hair is a _lot_ shinier and why your eye color changed completely, is just annoying. I'm sure I act different now that I'm part vampire, like the blood lust and the new abilities. But still, no one seemed to notice. It just goes to show how much humans don't pay attention to the things around them.

"As far as history goes back, the first recorded work of treatment was during the times when martial arts were dominant." Shizune was going to continue but was interrupted. "Yahoo! We get to talk about ninjas!" Shizune laughed, "Yes, that's right Kiba. Ninja's were known for the arts, stealth and also for something called chakra. They used this form of energy for many things, one thing being for healing people. Everything was pretty much the same as now but with chakra they could speed up the healing process. Internal bleeding would almost disappear within minutes with having to tear threw skin and muscle."

"I bet these ninja doctors were very youthful!"

"Medic-nin. And yes, I pretty sure they were." Shizune laughed.

The class continued on like this for quiet a while. We learned about some of the techniques they used and how they would heal. We took notes, had a Q&A where she threw out random questions about the subject and we answered; we even acted out how they would heal the injured, the hand signs and all. There was about ten minutes left in class when I felt it. It wasn't necessarily a feeling; it was a presence and a mixture of different senses. Even if it wasn't right in front of me, I could feel it. The hair at the back of my neck stood on end. Dankness, cold sweat, death; their smells and tastes all loomed in the air. The smell almost burning from the intensity.

I breathed in deep, closing my eyes in the process. A young man walked threw the forest, less then a mile away. His natural silver hair tied at the nape; glasses dipped down his nose as he readjusted them. Vampire. A man walked next to him, pale with long silk black hair. Yellow eyes. Vampire… No, something else. Something much worse. Rustles. The forest teemed with vampires and demonic creatures. Ten, thirty …seventy.

"Oh… god."

Everyone stared at me, wondering why I had interrupted the discussion. I just sat there, mouth open and eyes wide. "Sakura?" Choji waved his hand in front of my face, but I still didn't stir.

I held my ears as the pale _demon_ started laughing. "Ah…stop. Stop."

"Sakura what's wrong?" Everyone's voices were just making it worse. Everything just seemed to intensify. Every sound, every color, every heartbeat. _Blood, blood, blood…No! Just-_

"Stop!"

Everyone shut their mouth, confusion on their faces. I looked up, threw squinted eyes, and faced Lee. His face looked strained, his cheekbones pulling but not working. His mouth, _everyone's_ mouth, was closed shut. I looked at Shizune as she tried miserably too. She looked at me and glared, demanding. I didn't oblige, I just couldn't. I could still here _his_ laughter and it was getting closer and closer. I stood and ran for her desk. I took at piece of scrap paper and scribbled a word down. I ran out of the room and, once far away, I undid what I had done. I ran and ran, not looking out for if people were in front of me. All I cared about was that I got to safety, and fast.

Shizune looked at the note on her desk as her students voices erupted. Shouts of confusion voiced at each millisecond. Her hand picked up the note, though she had already read it. A better look only made it more official and awful. There, scribbled neatly on a post-it:

_Orochimaru_

* * *

I ran, not caring if everyone could see my true appearance, my spell broken from the swell of emotions. My eyes were wide open as I searched for my friends. They should have just gotten out of their classes. A yellow, brown, indigo and purple blob passed in front of me. I skid to a stop as I had passed them up, jogging at my enhanced speed.

"Woo, Sakura. What's up?" Ino asked, surprise and shock on her face.

"Help… me." I was hyperventilating. Whatever _he_ did to me, it was working and getting stronger.

"Oh my." Kinako grabbed my arm and slung it around her shoulder. "Come on. The guys are hanging in the basement today with Kakashi-sensei and Asuma-sensei. Tenten, grab the other side."

We made our way to the main office, people staring the whole way. We took the elevator on the other side, the one that lead to Jiraiya's office. I had earlier learned that this was the elevator that led to the teacher's loft, which lead to the basement. The further we went down, the quieter _his _voice got. We passed the closed doors and carefully climbed down the stairs. When we finally reached the bottom, I couldn't hear anything besides the voices around me.

I sighed. "Thank you."

"Saki? What's wrong?"

"Yeah Sakura. You looked like you were dehydrated, all pale and junk." Tenten commented.

I sighed again and looked at everyone seriously, "He's here."

"He who?" Kakashi asked, suspicion in his masked voice.

"Orochimaru. And he brought company."

"We know." Tsunade came down the stairs, Jiraiya and the other teachers following. "How many?"

"Just over a hundred."

Shizune came and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay? What did he do?"

"H-he… he did something to me. All my senses were enhanced to unbearable standards. He even tweaked with my bloodlust. He obviously knows." I looked at my mother figure, as if pleading for help. "I'm only safe down here. It all shut off when I came down here. Whatever he did to me… it messed with my powers."

Tsunade's eyes softened, "What do you mean 'messed with your powers?'"

"She sealed twenty people's mouths shut. With one command, one word."

Everyone stared at me as Shizune's explanation sunk in. I felt odd again, I felt like the weird outcast again. I walked over to one of the beanbags and slouched into it. "This is just too much. Why can't he just find power some other way?"

Someone kneeled in front of me. "Sakura." My head shot up. My first thought was that it would be Tsunade or one of the females. My second would have been Daisuke or Naruto. But my absolute last was the one in front of me. "Are you really that weak that you would let a pedophile-case-waiting-to-happen scare you? How annoying can you be?"

I laughed at Sasuke's dry humor. I looked away, images running across my vision. "It's not that I'm scared… Well, yes it is. I'm petrified. If he can do that to me, while he's half a mile away _and_ by just laughing...who knows what he can do to me if he's standing yards away."

He didn't say anything for a few minutes, how could he not see my point. He clicked his tongue in annoyance suddenly; I felt fingers pull my chin and I was looking Sasuke face to face, a smirk adorning his lips and eyes. "Doesn't that just make it more fun? We don't know his abilities and he doesn't know ours. A hundred weak minions is enough for Kakashi and the others adults alone. We have eight vampires, seven witches, and a mutt; the only thing you have to do is fight him. Like the saying goes, 'there's more strength in numbers.'"

I felt a smile grow across my face as his little pep talk wormed its way into my emotions. "All's fair in love and war." I giggled as he held his hand out, helping me stand. I looked at everyone in the room. From the shy yet confident smile from Hinata to the encouraging smirk on Daisuke's face. "I'm ready whenever you guys are." They all nodded and we made our way up elevator to the roof. We went in two groups, age before beauty. _Haha. Never going to say that in front of Tsunade or Kurenai._

**I agree with you there. **

_Are you clear about the control now? _

**Yes, you are to be in control when you don't need me-**

_Which is all the time. _

**And only to surface when needed. **She had continued on as if I had never spoken. I felt a glare and soon realized it was her.

_Don't bite the hand that feeds you. _

**Last time I checked, I provided the hunger for the feed. **

_Shut up. _

**Shut don't go up. **She smirked and giggled at the statement.

_Okay, really. Stay away from my brain and don't roam outside of your room- … err, space, chamber thing. _

_Back to the topic. I might need you for this- _

**Oh, I get to play for once? **A sadistic smile spread on her lips. Images of bodies and blood flashed across the background.

_No and yes. Control is key, which means no unnecessary killings. We, since you see what I see, have seen the enemy and can distinguish between foes and civilians. Please try to be conscious of that when the time comes. _

**Of course. Now leave me, I have torture to plot. **Violent images of Orochimaru appeared and I instantly came out of my subconscious. Didn't need to see those until the last second.

I blinked my eyes, seeing that my surroundings had changed. Now I stood on top of the roof, surrounded by my friends and family. I looked out at the campus and saw not a soul. I felt magic surrounding each dorm, every heartbeat beating slowly. _Tsunade, Shizune, Kurenai and Anko must have cast a majorly big spell._ Rustle. I looked to the trees.

"Their here."

I heard Asuma's voice somewhere to my left, to busy scanning their locations to turn to him. "Tch. Lowly grunts and demons easily distracted by bloodlust. Prime targets for Akane's curse and an easy kill."

"**It's not a curse. It's a way-**" I shut my mouth, not letting Akane finish what she was saying. Now that made three times that she's acted threw me.

"What were you saying?" Daisuke asked from my side, Kinako looking around him in confusion.

"Um, that it's way easier to kill them when their distracted?" I sighed when they accepted my excuse and looked back to the army.

"Kukuku…" I turned and a chill ran up my spine. There, standing on top off the clock tower that had recently been built, stood Orochimaru and his, what I'm guessing, main underling. His laughter increased as I narrowed my eyes at him. Even from a block away I could see the strange glint in his eyes, want and need. What's the want/need and why do I have the feeling it's me?

"You've grown so much little cherry blossom since I last saw you."

Curiosity got the best of me, "When did you see me before?"

His laughter came again and more than just my spine rolled, "Little blossom, your parents may not have known but I was there when you and darling little Daisuke-kun were taken to Tsunade's."

_Okay, that's just creepy and stalker-ish._ "Pedophile." I giggled under my breath at Naruto's choice of words.

I composed myself and looked him in his yellow eyes, "Look, I don't care who you are and why you want me. All I know is that your goal is _never_ going to become a reality."

He made an unseen signal and the demons and vampires flew from the trees. In an instance, I became alone on the roof. I looked at my loved ones fight them off; even timid Hinata was doing her best. I saw Sasuke and Daisuke cutting and burning people to death, the only way to kill supernatural's quickly. They had gotten rid of their side of the first wave when they turned to me. Sasuke smirked at me then winked, making him look really hot but now's not the time. Daisuke smiled at me, the smile I had seen so many times when we were together. _You can do it Saki, I- We, believe in you. _

_I know. Thank you._ I smiled at them both and watched as they fought again.

I faced my opponent and smiled at him, letting my natural aggressive side take over. "Are you ready? Because I won't go easy."

"Kukuku. Such big words for a little girl." He smiled at me and licked his lips, a forked tongue appearing and disappearing. "Come my little cherry blossom, and bleed!"

"Not now and not ever!"

* * *

Yes, and epic chapter if I do say so myself. I like how O-roach-chia-pet came out, creepy and pedophile-ish. One more chapter and an epilogue. I can't believe it's almost over. Sigh, good times… good times.

Quick note: I won't post anymore reviewer names until I'm done with the epilogue, I have my reasons. So don't get mad at me for not show casting your name.

Read and Review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: Nope.

* * *

I called my broom over as I jumped off the roof, catching me before I fell. I stood on it as Orochimaru flew towards me. What the? I shook my head lightly as I tried to focus on the battle instead of how his abilities worked. He sped towards me, arm outstretched as he tried to grab me. I turned and circled him at the last second. _Last minute movements. Keep him on edge._

He turned in midair and half glared at me with amusement. His eyes twinkled as a plan formed in his brain. He did a weird hand sign, I squeaked a little as his neck and head swerved about towards me. I summoned some air in front of me, creating a current to direct him away from me. He turned to the right but soon went around the current and came towards me. I jumped as he neared me and landed on his neck. I ran along it towards his body, thinking of the sword from the base that appeared in my hand. Just when I was about to cut his throat I felt something hot on my leg. I jumped back and onto my broom, checking my leg for bite marks.

"You know, it's not very polite to sneak up on someone. Much less trying to bite their leg."

He laughed, "So sorry my dear. Let's try this again, shall we?" He came at me again and prepared myself.

We went back and forth at each other. Switching from offense to defense, him more on the offensive side. I would create large rock walls but he would get through. Burn his robes with fierce blazes but he would come out unscathed with little burns. I would push my broom to its limits, flying around him at top speeds. I raced towards the clock tower as he chased after me, laughing. "Kukuku… Don't run my little blossom. Don't you want to play?"

I felt something grab onto my broom. I turned and saw his hands holding me, one on the red bristles and the other on the charred wood. I fought against his grip and raced towards the tower, anticipating his next actions. I jumped and rolled down the pyramid like roof to the edge as I heard the snap. I looked down and watched my precious broom fall to the ground in two. "Oops. So sorry, I could make you a new one if you want?" He grinned at me as I stared in dismay.

_My broom…_

**Are you okay?**

_Mom and Dad bought it for me the day I was born._ _We were like twins._

**Twins? With a broom? **

_Yes! It was my most precious treasure next to my necklace._

…**Why not let me help you? You've only been using magic the whole time. **

_That's because I'm afraid you might take over._

**I will not. I'll just help you a little. **

_No. Like I said, you need control to be able to fight. _

**I do have control. Please?**

_No. Haven't you heard of the saying that patience is a virtue? _

**Yes, and I had him killed for making that saying.**

_O…kay. _

I stood and looked towards the demon that stood grinned before me. "I really liked that broom."

"Well it's not very good to get attached to things. You should know that by personal experience." His smile stayed plastered on his face as he hissed his words out.

I breathed out, trying to remain calm but failed in the end. I smiled at him as I crouched down, "Are you ready to get serious?"

He returned it, "This should be interesting." We flung ourselves at each other. I still don't get how we floated like that, but I focused magic to my feet to float. I remembered the moves I had been taught and stood my own against him. Punch, jab, block, dodge, upper cut, duck, roundhouse, block, back flip. I stared at him as he continued to smirk. He brought his hand forwarded in a 'come at me' manner. If it's one thing I hate/love, it's a challenge and that's exactly what he doing right now. I growled at him and begun our physical fight again. I aimed a punch to his head, but he dodged at the last second; his smile seemingly tattooed on. Too bad he didn't suspect the magic enhanced jab to follow. He bent over and spit up some blood on my favorite dress, the one I had worn on my birthday. I glared at him, kneed him in the groin and roundhouse kicked him away.

"And this was my favorite too." I glared daggers as he stood and grinned as he spit up more blood.

"Excellent. Such power, such killing intent." He licked his lips disgustingly. "I must have you."

I cracked my knuckles, "You sure are a masochist." I concentrated on my fight, blocking out the sounds of everyone else, the panicked screams as students looked out of their windows and focusing on combining magic and vampire skill. He blinked, missing me race behind him and hold his Adam's apple up to the sword that I had strapped to my back. He swallowed, causing his skin to scrape against the blade. I pulled closer to his throat, drawing blood.

**Do it.**

… _I can't._

**Why not? **

_I just can't okay?!_

I slid the blade quickly across his neck, and strapped it back to my back and kicked him away. He stumbled a bit then brought his hand to his wound. He looked at his blood then licked it up. _Ew!_

**I agree for once.**

"Why my little cherry blossom, you hesitated." He grinned. "Can you not do it?"

I sped towards him and stabbed him in the arm. "Oh, I can do it. I just want to toy with you first."

He laughed, surprising me as I stood there with his arm skewered on my sword. "See, I knew we would get along well."

"Wha-"

I coughed up my own blood as I fell to the ground. It took all my concentration to use some magic to cushion the impact as I hit the ground. I sat up shakily and inspected the wound that he gave when he hit me. There was a sizeable hole in my midsection; blood seeping out onto my dress, turning it a deep red. I cursed under my breath and healed myself with a spell we had learned from Kurenai. I got to my feet and looked him in the eye. I growled when he started giggling like that was the funniest thing ever.

_Okay, now it's on. _

**I can play?**

_You can help. _

I glared at him as I ran towards him, my movements just coming naturally. As our fight went on, I felt my crystal start to pulsate. Along with the brilliant red that the heart was flashing, I could see my eyes darken through my reflection in Orochimaru's eyes. Hmm, ice blue and blood red. Icy cold blood. A shiver ran up my spine as I punched him in the face, knocking him onto a building's roof. I grinned, "You shouldn't get distracted Oro-chan." He blinked as I appeared in his face, "Oh my, your bleeding." I wiped the red liquid off then moved my reddened fingers up to his face as I examined it.

"Hmm, such an interesting color. A purple-ish red, I wonder how it tastes." My eyes that had once been focused on my blood covered fingers moved to look at his as I smirked. I back-handed him across the mouth, "How is it?"

He coughed for a minute then sneered at me. "You, little blossom, do not know how to respect your elders."

"But I thought you liked my vicious side." I giggled out. "Elder? How much my elder?"

"Enough to know how to put you in your place." He charged at me again. I bobbed and weaved out of his way, a smile on my face the entire time. For some reason unbeknownst to me, I was having the time of my life. This fight was light a bounce house for me, everything caught my attention and every movement was giggle worthy. I punched, kicked, and cut him multiple times but he only got me no more than five times.

In a matter of four minutes I had him sprawled on the ground, sneer in place as my heel dug into his already broken ribs.

"Had enough fun yet?" I copied his sneer and doubled it. I bent down, leaning on my leg as to cause more pressure. "I want you and your little monstrosities, or what's left of them, and leave. Now."

He coughed up about a quart of blood (did he have like, three people's worth of blood or something?) on to the hem of my dress. "Why not just kill me? Can't do it?"

I growled. I picked up my foot but slammed it back in place a minute later. I reached down and grabbed his neck but wasn't able to pick him up. I stopped, bent over with my semi-long nails semi-crushing/cutting the neck of the man who indirectly killed my parents, and turned my head to look at my biggest weakness.

A human male, a jock most likely from the size and letterman's jacket, had 'bravely' decided to come 'help' us fight. Well, he had gotten his chest punctured through and was doubled-over from the pain and blood lost, Hinata and Naruto shielding him from the blood-thirsty mutants. A number off things seemed odd to me at that moment. One thing was that Hinata looked pissed, I mean really pissed and was killing three humanoids per second. The next thing was that Shizune was bashing through everything just to get over to the human, tears running down her face. Lastly was the smell. Yeah it was blood, but it was familiar and strangely delicious. The smell was so intoxicating that I started drooling and my fangs protruded out.

**Come on Sakura. You know you want some. **

_I-I can't!_

**And why not? I'm sure you can come up with some excuse to get a taste.**

_N-no… Maybe just one lick won't hurt. _

**Of course it wo-** "Kiba!"

"Wha- what?!" Shizune had turned him over; two red triangles were on both cheeks. His milk chocolate brown hair was tousled and in disarray. His equally chocolate eyes were hidden behind pained lids. His dark red blood was pouring out of his wound and was coating the ground, like hot fudge. _Wait, what?! This is Kiba I'm thinking about!_

**But his blood. It smells so intoxicating. **

_I-I know. B-but it's Kiba! He's my friend._

**I understand that. But that liquid… Heck, even I want some. I've only smelled something so good once, which means that that boy-**

Akane couldn't finish as I was tugged forward, causing me to fall onto my knees. I looked up and growled at the distraction. Orochimaru stood above me, smiling at me with gleaming eyes. His stare caused my blood to boil as I crouched down. I launched myself at him, jumping a good seven feet into the air. I kicked him in the gut, back-flipping off and stopping in midair. He laughed as more blood dripped from his mouth.

"What's so funny?"

He laughed some more as he wiped the blood away, "Your lust, my hungry blossom. Tell me, when was the last time you feed-"

"That's none of your-"

He cut me off as if I had never spoken; his next words making me stop all thought. "On a human?"

My mind instantly jumping to my first 'blood frenzy' as Naruto had put it. I dwelled on the sensation, the smells, the _lust_, until I remembered that one of the humans I had tried to feed on was down below me, bleeding to death. A growled erupted deep in throat as I let my emotions get the best off me. "I have not, and never _will_, feed on humans. Got that?"

His laughter increased until it was ringing across the whole campus. It seemed to seep threw everyone's body; like a large block of dry ice, chilling them to the bone. Windows were closed as a thick, purple-ish miasma started rolling out of the forest, bringing a hundred more demons with it. They and the twenty of so that were left started getting restless, eyes starting to glow. Their leader stood in front of me laughing loudly, like the apocalypse had come and he was the cause of it. In fact, it had come, and it was going to start here.

His laughter died down until it was just a sinister smile, "Tell me little blossom. How much do you value your life?"

"What the hell kind of question is that?" I snarled out.

"Kukuku, I ask because I'm giving you a choice." He appeared in front of me, grabbing my chin more gingerly than what was expected of him. "Join me my little blossom, and seduce the world to do your bidding. Join me… or get turned into one of my personal experiments. Hmm, maybe inject you with Venus flytrap DNA and see what happens."

I stood, examining the pondering smirk on his face. I smiled, watching his eyes light with intrigue. "Queen- no, Empress Sakura. I like it; the endless power, the endless amount of rare trinkets. Oh, and don't forget the endless amount of _blood_." The thought of it was tempting, almost too tempting. I felt Akane stir with recollection of something from her past. I bypassed her as I felt my inside warm, my eyes probably glowing a bright yet dark blue. Orochimaru grinned at my reaction, anticipating my acceptance speech. I mouthed the first syllable, but enunciated it with a kick to his knee cap.

I looked down on him as he crumpled to the ground, the deafening sound of his knee snapping inward signaling the end of the numerous battles and the attention shift. As he lifted his head, to voice his discomfort, I kneed him again but in the face. He fell backwards, but wasn't able to hit the ground. I grabbed him by his hair and slowly brought him to meet me at eye level.

"Yes, that is a very tempting and _oh so delic-ious_ offer," I purred out the word, mimicking his lisp. "But… it just wouldn't work. Do you know why?" I smiled at him, quivering on the edge to psychotic. I gave him no time to answer my rhetorical question as I whipped his hair out of my hand, his body following. He crashed onto the top of the clock tower. As he lifted his self up shakily he blinked, creating a horror movie scene in his vision. Everything is normal-ish, lights go out for a split second, and then the villain/monster is taking up your whole line of sight.

He gasped as stepped on his neck, blocking his air supply. "That future will never happen because of various things. One, I am going to stop you. Two, I am not your little play thing to be experimented on. Three, I have had too much crap to put up with to deal with you. And four," With each point I pressed my foot harder and harder into his neck. My anger and inner sadistic vampire were taking control as I watched him change colors, like a snake with chameleon powers. I actually started laughing as my next and last point came, "And, let's not forget, you _killed my parents_! YOU, fucking KILLED MY PARENTS in cold blood! Then you expect ME, their one and only daughter that was _cursed_ to house a very much destructive and sadistic immortal inside her body, to be experimented on and rule the world with _you_?! And to top it off, I'm a fucking monster mutt that has the whole fucking weight of the world on her shoulders because of some dumbass prophecy!"

He said not one word as I choked him; little cracking sounds started being heard. His face was one of absolute horror, eyes wide, mouth open, paler than usual. He was not the only one; every human that could get a view's blood had run cold and had a cold sweat. I only took heed of this for no more than a second as I screamed out my last words to Orochimaru. "So I say again. I will _never_ join you. You will _not_ dominate this world. You fucking bastard, are destined to die here. By my hand," I gave a humorless laugh. "Or should I say foot?"

I raised my foot, letting him take one last breath uselessly. I bought my foot down, intending to slam it on his spinal cord. But as my foot slammed down it only came into contact with the ground, creating an earthquake like crater in the ground. I stood there, confusion stunning me for over a minute as I processed what happened. I felt something flex around me, connecting the puzzle in my brain. My head shot up, finding my kill being surrounded by Tsunade and Jiraiya. They watched me, eyes hard and waiting. Waiting for me to snap. And that's what I did.

"What are you doing?! He's mine! I need to kill him!" I yelled and struggled fruitlessly against Sasuke, who held my right arm, and Daisuke who held my left. "It's my duty! I _need_ to kill him! Fucking shit! LET ME GO!" I thrashed against them more as I watched my elders shake their heads then pick up their old comrade and carry him off into the forest. I yelled and screamed more, most of it incoherent and unintelligible, as the others carried the last remaining bodies after them. I barely felt Sasuke nodded to Daisuke as he told him that he could handle me. Daisuke hesitated; he nodded a second later and told me that we would talk later. He ran off after Kinako who was waiting for him.

Sasuke grabbed me by my waist and went down with me as I fell to the ground on my knees. I hadn't even known I was crying until he wiped my face clear. "No! I-I have t-to ki-kill him! It-it's my job." My words died down as I hiccupped between my words. Sasuke sat silently with me in his lap and rubbed my back as he waited for me to quiet down. When I my crying quieted down to soft sobs was when he talked.

"Sakura." Just hearing my name come out of his mouth with so much emotion made me look up at him. "Sakura, you don't have to do anything anymore. It's not your job, nor your duty, to finish this."

"B-but! I'm the pro-prophecy child! He killed m-my parents!" A new wave of tears came as the thought shook my more than vulnerable body. "I-I-I have to g-get my-" my words were cut off as he kissed me. It was obviously meant to shut me up, but it was just so… sweet. It was meant to be mean and aggressive, just to distract and comfort. He pulled away, giving me a sad smile. "Who you were born as does not determine your future. And you are not a monster, your just unique. Revenge… is not worth losing your life over. Trust me."

I stared at him, wanting a story but we were brought out of your reverie. We stared at the forest as a large pillar of red smoke rose into the air, carrying the scent of death and chaos.

We sat as we did outside when we went back to the basement, accessing everyone's injuries. Kiba healed quickly, a little too quickly but I wouldn't let my mind ponder more than one thing at a time. I just stayed semi-focused on Sasuke's heartbeat as my mind, body and soul shutdown for the time being.

* * *

SORRY! I am so sorry! My life has been bat-crap crazy! I'll be updating a lot more now, hopefully. SORRY! A long chapter to apologize! Epilogue then… we'll see [wink]. Til next time, soon!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: For the last time, literally, I do not own Naruto.

* * *

I sighed as I twirled a strand of hair between my fingers. Flipping over, I stared at the ceiling as it disappeared from my vision, showing me the sky. A cardinal flew by; I could hear its wings flapping as it headed towards a tree. I smiled as a blood packet appeared in my hand. I didn't even have to think about it anymore; I guess I'm just that in tuned with my body and magic. I lazily sucked on my drink as I thought back to the past couple of weeks.

After Orochimaru and his abominations were killed and burned we had to take damage control. Tsunade, Kurenai, Anko, and we witchlings, what they like to call us, took a few hours to recharge then Tsunade assembled everyone into the courtyard. We spent the rest of the day erasing memories, whether it was just a rumor or actual footage of us fighting. We, including me, were drained for three whole days; we had cleaned 768 young adults' minds, minus 1. Kiba's.

Turns out, Kiba is a werewolf. Big surprise, no seriously, I was shocked. It still kind of scares me that there are actual werewolves around now. I mean I've heard of the myths and never took them seriously. Well, technically, we're myths too but still. Back to the point, apparently our magic can't work on a werewolf's brain. I remember when I went to go check on his injury he was already up and talking to Shizune like he was at 100%. When he explained to us he was acting sheepish about it.

"Yeah, sorry about not telling you guys; especially you Tsunade-sama." He rubbed the back of his head nervously, expecting a scolding.

The female dean raised her hand and shook her head. "No apology needed Kiba-kun. It's just good to know that you're okay."

"Yeah!" He laughed loudly. "It's a good thing we heal fast huh?!"

Hinata stepped forward. "About that Kiba-kun. How is it that our magic doesn't work on you? Before this day I had never heard of werewolves existing in the supernatural world."

To this he laughed again. "Yeah, we keep a low profile. I reckon the council knows about us. My mom is really strict when it comes to the outside world knowing about us."

"Wait?! Don't tell me-" Ino cut off her sentence, too stunned to finish it.

"Yeah… My mom is the Alpha wolf right now. Which makes my clan the head pack." He looked away bashfully, the attention getting to him.

"But I thought that a male wolf was supposed to be the Alpha?"

He shrugged. "My dad was hunted down back in the '30s, when my mom was still unaware that she was pregnant with me. So she had to step up and take charge while still taking caring of me and my older sister. I have to step up and take the 'throne' once I'm done here." He shrugged again, seemingly unaffected by the unfortunate news he had just said. "It's no big deal really, just more responsibility."

Anko walked forward with a hand on her hip. _Whoosh._ Kiba caught the kunai that was aimed to hit in the middle of his forehead. "What the hell was that for?!"

The woman laughed and called the weapon back to her via magic. "Just testing your skills. We do know nothing when it comes to werewolves and combat."

"Well you could have asked me!" Kiba gave a frightened look then continued. "We're exactly like the werewolves in movies but completely different at the same time. We transform during full moons, but we don't go humanoid like those knockoffs. We turn into actual wolves, just a little larger. We don't change on eclipses though; we just get very violent and irrational. I get drunk most of the time as an excuse. With the full moon coming in a day I was feeling jumpy, that's why I steeped out of the dorms and came to fight. Didn't really work out huh?

We don't become werewolves by the whole 'Alpha wolf bites unsuspecting prey and they turn' thing. We're born that way. We have the same life span as other 'immortals', a year times five and all. We can live pretty long thanks to our privacy. We basically are the same as an ordinary wolf; same senses, same reflexes, behavior, everything except for the four legs thing when it's not a full moon."

Anko nodded and smiled. "Good, good. We could use you next semester."

"I don't know. My mom will be pissed that y'all found out."

Tsunade patted him on the shoulder and winked. "And how will she find out?"

Catching her drift, he smirked. "I don't know. I don't think there are any little birdies around here right?"

Tenten straightened herself and put both hands on her hips as Kinako got on hands and knees. "Kiba! Why am I hearing rumors about _werewolves_?!"

"I-I, I don't Mommy." Kinako stammered as she looked everywhere but 'Kiba's mom'.

"I think you do know you little pup!" Hinata marched forward, pretending to his older sister. "I saw and heard this little blonde _witch_ talking about a _hot chocolate werewolf_!"

Tenten opened her mouth, showing fangs on her canines that she had magically put there, and growled. "You mutt! So you wanna show off at school while you're away huh?! I swear if you got that witch pregnant I'll-"

Kiba yelled out, holding his ears. "STOP! Please do _not_ finish that! Whatever you say will horrible but whatever _the real one_ would say would just- NO!"

They laughed as he sunk to his knees in reality, almost to tears with the thought. Ino snorted. "Why did it have to be me? What are you three trying to say? That I'm a gossip? That I'm a slut? I don't even know him!" She squeaked as Shikamaru came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, something he normally didn't do, in public. He leaned in and gently scrapped a fang against her skin. "How about you be _my_ little slut for the night?"

We all kind of tuned them out after that. I sat up and threw my legs off the bed but didn't stand up. I looked around at the empty rooms. Everyone else had left a few hours ago, going home for the summer. Naruto had another hearing with the council, it was apparently a regular thing, and then he would spend the rest of the summer with us. I, Daisuke, and Sasuke were left; of course Tsunade and Jiraiya were still here, being me and Daisuke's foster parents and all. I grabbed my broom, I fixed it as soon as I reenergized from the mind wiping, and rode it over to the door that lead to the second floor. I opened the door then closed it once my bag was through the door. Flying was such a peaceful thing to me, same as running. I leaned back and lay down as I continued at my own pace. I softly giggled as I heard the impatient breathing from my male companions. _They can wait._

Flashbacks ran through my head of the battle weeks ago. When everyone had gathered and were talking about it so many questions popped up, from them and me.

"_Was I really that fast?" _

…

"_I did what?!" _

…

"_Ew! Please tell me I didn't!" _

…

"_I-I'm so sorry Dai-chan, Sasuke-kun. I didn't mean to Tsunade, Jiraiya." _

I only remembered bits and pieces of my fight, mostly the beginning. All I knew by myself was that I was angry most of the time. I just sort of shut down somewhere in the middle and let my instincts take over. Well I'm not doing that again anytime soon. Apparently I had used more vampiric skills than magical, and it kind of scared me. I'm sure either Jiraiya or Daisuke had told me a story like that before. About vampires who lose themselves to their inner demon and have to be hunted down to stop their rampages. I shuddered, not liking that fact that my fangs had yet to retract from when I had the blood packet. _Note to self: Witch more, Vampire less._

I heard a snort as I got to the stairs; I sat up to look at person who had done it. _Starting as soon as I get home._ I snapped, teleporting my stuff and broom downstairs as I lunged for Daisuke, jumping over the balcony railing. He dodged out of the way, but I wasn't aiming for him. I changed direction and landed on a surprised Sasuke. I brought my fangs to his neck and nicked him a little, laughing the whole time. "I know it was you Sasuke, Daisuke told me."

He smirked as I got off of him. "Way to snitch mutt."

"For one, I didn't tell her. For two, don't hate because I can use magic and you can't." Daisuke poked him on the forehead, causing Sasuke to blink and freeze for a split second. The older laughed and ruffled his hair. "But last time I checked, you knew a thing or two. So that makes you what? Queer?"

I laughed with my brother at the youngest Uchiha's face. "I'll show you queer." I squeaked as he pulled me by my waist and dipped me, kissing me once I was at an angle. I laughed into it and kissed back as we both felt Daisuke's blood boil. "Okay! That's enough!"

Sasuke straightened me out as we continued to laugh. "Don't me a sour puss Dai-chan! You're just jealous 'cause Kinako-chan left already." He reddened at my statement and turned around, muttering something about Jiraiya and Tsunade waiting for us. I grabbed my stuff and we made our way through the door. We walked through and towards the gates where they would be waiting. I looked back at the school, at the repaired buildings and clock tower. I smiled and looked forward at my mentors. They scolded us for being late, I giggled a little because they got in trouble too, and we got into the airport shuttle-van-thing and arrived an hour later.

I stared out one of our jets windows as we flew to our home off the coast of France. It was a small island in the Mediterranean Sea, very tropical and close to my favorite shopping places (and Tsunade's favorite gambling city, Monte Carlo). I sighed dreamily, sinking into my memories of Paris, Milan, and Rome. Being alive for a few decades, or centuries like my elders, meant that we had money; a necessity when it came to my 'extreme sport' as Daisuke described it. It really is romantic place by itself.

I felt something constrict on my hand and I smiled at him. Sasuke gave a small smile back. He kissed the pulse on the inside of my wrist then kissed me on the lips, an old symbol created back in the 17th century to show that two people were mates. I leaned in and kissed him back, smirking when he groaned a little when I licked his lip. I moaned softly at him as he bit mine in return and drew blood, which he licked up. I sat back in my seat as I thought about the others.

Kinako and Daisuke were a somewhat violent relationship, but in a good way. They were like a younger version of Kakashi and Anko, always sparring and having fun while doing it. She wore hair down more often and went out with Daisuke a lot. On his part, he was less distant and more open to laugh and make comments. I always found myself smiling when I saw them together, happy that my brother found someone to spend the rest of his life with in happiness.

But I would say that Hinata was the happiest. She finally got her man after waiting a whole school year, but with the way she looks at him you would think that she'd loved him for a life time already. Naruto already was an affectionate person, but with Hinata by his side, it was always 'Hinata-chan this' and 'Hinata-chan that' and most of the time he would say 'I love you so much Hinata-chan! You're the best!' loudly. She got over her shyness quickly and was now herself around everyone; her evil, sadistic, normal self.

Ino and Shikamaru worked out better than anyone would have thought. He still called her troublesome but he said it with such tenderness in his voice that Ino cried once or twice. He tolerated her talkative personality while she did the same with his lazy one. It was hard to explain their relationship, as they were always up on the roof looking at the sky, day and night.

Tenten and Neji. Just the thought of them together gave everyone the hiby jibbies. They were more violent then my brother and the purple haired sister-of-the-devil-incarnate. They actually tried to hurt each other when they sparred and _laughed_ when they hit the other, mostly Tenten while Neji smirked. _That_ relationship made absolutely _no sense_ to anyone but she says that she loves him, and hey, love is love, can't do anything about it.

I looked over to Sasuke, who had fallen asleep like everyone else in the past what, five minutes that I had been thinking. I smiled as I moved a strand of hair out of his face. We had a pretty good thing going. We fought but they were mostly over stupid things; he claimed my stubbornness was the cause (Me? Stubborn?). We became mates, I shuddered in pleasure at the mere thought, soon after the fight and spent almost every moment together after. He said those three magical, I giggled at that thought, a few days ago. Ino said I still had a glow about me even after two days. Everything was just perfect and wonderful.

Eyes closed as she awaited sleep, a small smile on her face. I didn't have to wait long for her to fall asleep. I closed my eyes, breathed in deep and let it out as I opened them. I smiled at the young one before me. "Thank you for the magic little one."

I looked around at the sleeping faces and checked their heartbeats to make sure they were sleeping as well. Once satisfied, I walked around, admiring the accommodations. "Such nice furnishings and transportation they have these days."

I looked down at myself; at the lovely dress I had materialized for myself. She had so much magic and knowledge of history and experience with fashion that it wasn't hard to create something. I let out an airless sigh as I raised my hand. Looking at it, I could see the wall and door that led to the cockpit. Transparency. I let out another false sigh and balled the hand into fist.

Looking up and into the distance I smiled, my fangs spilling over my lips. "Hurry my love. The day is approaching soon. The day I take my revenge." With that said she closed her eyes and withdrew back into the sleeping rosette's body, sending a small shiver down her spine.

**...**

In a dimly lit and large room stood ten shadows. One sat in a stone chair as others stood before him in a line. He met all of their eyes with disinterest, as they did the same. He looked around at the candles that stood against the wall, their light to far to reach them. One candle stood unlit, as it had been for a while. He smiled as he looked back at them. "He chose to disobey me and looked what happened. He was killed."

He paused as if waiting for a comment that he knew wasn't going to come. "The mission is still standing. But as you all know, and what that snake didn't, it has changed slightly. Retrieve, capture, and deliver. Little to no harm is to be inflicted on the target. The mission starts when the target lands."

Meeting their eyes again, his smile grew to a grin. "I'll fulfill my promise to you my goddess. Soon, very soon."

**The End… **_**for now**_**. **

* * *

There it is. My first completion of a story. I think I may cry haha. And it only took a little over six months. –drip- -drip- Oh no! The sarcasm is dripping! Thank you to all my readers!

'Til the sequel, Au revoir!


End file.
